


日落潘普洛纳

by shioham



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, M/M, Spain as a matador
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shioham/pseuds/shioham
Summary: 那次西班牙之旅得以成行，多亏了艾米丽。1921年中那阵子亚瑟正住在巴黎，靠他那几本战地题材小说的稿酬度日。他来巴黎本来是想写些关于法国的咖啡厅的故事，但几个月过去了仍然什么都写不出来——自从他从战场上回来，他已经很久没写出过什么像样的东西了。他每天下午找一个咖啡厅坐三四个小时，然后去转场去酒吧，他不跳舞，喝酒只是为了入睡——就这样日复一日。就在这个时候，艾米丽的电报来了。电报足足打了四行。星期四到巴黎一起去看斗牛叫上霍兰德艾米丽酒店的门童是在星期一早上把这封电报递给亚瑟的，那时他正在吃早餐，忙着把滴滴答答的蛋黄涂在自己的面包上。他叹了口气，用面包刀把纸张挑到桌子对面，示意霍兰德读读它。“她如果不打‘巴黎’还可以省一个字的钱。”亚瑟对面的男人捏着信纸说，从他的表情看不出他是想说个笑话还是真的这么想。“我还以为你表妹上次说过再也不想和我们一同出行了。”





	1. Chapter 1

那次西班牙之旅得以成行，多亏了艾米丽。1921年中那阵子亚瑟正住在巴黎，靠他那几本战地题材小说的稿酬度日。他来巴黎本来是想写些关于法国的咖啡厅的故事，但几个月过去了仍然什么都写不出来——自从他从战场上回来，他已经很久没写出过什么像样的东西了。他每天下午找一个咖啡厅坐三四个小时，然后去转场去酒吧，他不跳舞，喝酒只是为了入睡——就这样日复一日。就在这个时候，艾米丽的电报来了。电报足足打了四行。  
星期四到巴黎  
一起去看斗牛  
叫上霍兰德   
艾米丽  
酒店的门童是在星期一早上把这封电报递给亚瑟的，那时他正在吃早餐，忙着把滴滴答答的蛋黄涂在自己的面包上。他叹了口气，用面包刀把纸张挑到桌子对面，示意霍兰德读读它。  
“她如果不打‘巴黎’还可以省一个字的钱。”亚瑟对面的男人捏着信纸说，从他的表情看不出他是想说个笑话还是真的这么想。“我还以为你表妹上次说过再也不想和我们一同出行了。”  
霍兰德是他在巴黎认识的朋友，是个荷兰来的商人，起先只卖烟和酒，后来他们迷上了钓鱼，霍兰德甚至开始手打鱼钩，然后一个鱼钩一封电报的代价卖给亚瑟。自从他们相识，他已经从亚瑟那里赚了几十封电报了，可现在还一封都没兑现过——亚瑟曾经半开玩笑地问过他想把这些机会都用来和谁通信，问他打算打几个字让自己倾家荡产，可是荷兰人只是摇摇头说自己也不知道，只是自己在手里握了这许多债的念头，可以敦促他早日找到一个放在远方用来通信和牵挂的对象。（他的这位朋友是个怪人，亚瑟心里知道。他长得十分高大，皮肤洁白，金发总是输往后面，显出一种精明的派头来。他在生意上锱铢必究，寻欢作乐时却又出手阔绰、大手大脚；他热爱享乐，但与此同时又时常在兴致中途陷入沉默，仿佛这世界上并没有什么是真的让他感到有趣一样。但是，也许就是因为这样，就是因为他们彼此都是怪人，所以才可以舒适地相处下去。）  
“别往心里去，她就是这样的。她想一出是一出。”亚瑟叹了口气，把最后一口面包塞进嘴里，把刀叉支在盘子的两侧然后取下了领子上的餐巾。有个做酒生意的朋友有时候是不错，如果你想去搞几瓶收藏自己回去享受，他总能够帮你把把关；但有时候也让人怪尴尬的，特别是当你们坐在酒吧的小圆桌后面，一边喝酒一边看着那些时髦女士和簇拥者们在舞池里跳舞，而你的同伴举起酒杯对老板宣布他不会为这种东西付一个法郎的时候。能够辨伪存真是种能力，但当你在酒馆这么做，人们只会觉得你们是一桌小气鬼，自认有身份的人们就不会来结交你们了。上一次艾米丽·琼斯就为此闹得十分尴尬，亚瑟·柯克兰对此无所谓，他本来就不想结交别人，因此也忘记去化解表妹的窘迫。她那一整个晚上都如坐针毡。英国人把沾了蛋黄的电报揉了揉按在了杯子里，思考着艾米丽这次是找了什么她自己的有趣朋友，才愿意再次和她无趣的兄弟还有他令人尴尬的朋友一同出行了。  
“你对斗牛有兴趣吗？”他们走出餐厅时荷兰人问他。他们今天原定了坐车到山里头钓鱼，但今天从五六点钟就开始下雨，一刻不停的雨点从灰色天空中敲下来落在石砖地上，两人只得把箱子放在脚边，并排在门廊外的长椅上坐下发呆。  
“无所谓。”亚瑟说，在溅到前廊里的雨水中立起领子，“我没什么特别喜欢的东西。”  
“嗯哼。”他的朋友哼了哼。  
“你也没什么特别喜欢的东西，不是吗？”他说，“因此我们才呆在一起。”  
“不，不是这样。”他的同伴说，“烟，酒，性，金钱，我都喜欢。”他这样淡淡说着的时候，两人看到一个身穿红衣的女子从雨雾里走来，她在台阶面前停下，门童跑过去为她收起伞、她摘下自己的帽子。  
“你叫什么名字？”霍兰特问她，扬起一只手吸引她的注意。那个女子闻声回头看了他们坐着的长椅一眼，她画了精致妆容的脸上露出挺有兴趣的微笑，她向霍兰特走来并站在他那一侧的长椅旁边。  
“我是玛丽娜。”她说。  
“你好，玛丽娜。”亚瑟看到他的荷兰朋友说，他站起来、一只手友好地放在了这个玛丽娜的肩膀后面。“我是霍兰德。”  
亚瑟冲他们翻了个白眼。  
“啊，得了，又来了。”他说，在风度范围内冲他的高个子朋友扬了扬手，“你不用特地证明什么。”  
“可我没有证明什么。”他的朋友面色如常地说，“玛丽娜，我们今晚会在伯恩酒馆跳舞。你愿意来么？”  
“七点半。”这位女士说，转身朝酒店里走去，门童挥舞着大披肩跑过来披在她被雨水打湿的肩上。她在进入室内之前，还回头冲霍兰德抛了个媚眼。  
“我们的友谊模式很不健康。”待她进屋后，亚瑟才闷闷地开口，“作弄我使你开心。”  
他的朋友低低地笑起来，低头用手挡住火苗、在袖子后面为自己点上了一根烟。  
“烟，酒，性，你也喜欢。”他说，“所以我们混在一起，因为我们喜欢的东西都既粗鄙不堪又很无聊。”  
“我喜欢烟和酒。”亚瑟说，“还有，我不无聊。你呢，你确实有一点无聊。”  
“你不讨厌性，”他的荷兰朋友执拗地说，“你只是无法享受它罢了。”

亚瑟猜得不错，星期五他们从车站出发的时候，艾米丽确实带来了一个漂亮的法国男人。他看上去不超过四十岁，有一头对一个成年男子来说过于熠熠生辉的金色卷发，下巴上则是一圈胡茬、可以看出主人曾经精心地修剪过形状，现在却任它们自由地乱长。他的眼睛是一种介于灰色和蓝色之间的浅色，神色友好，但微微翘起的嘴角却仿佛天然带着一丝略带嘲讽的笑意。这男人没穿外套，他从口袋里掏出手来，以一种亲切潇洒的派头伸过来和亚瑟与霍兰德一一握手。  
“我猜你就是艾米丽的表兄了。而你就是霍兰德。”他说，用凉而丰润的手掌轻轻地依次捏了捏他们的手，“我是弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。我在潘普洛纳开旅店，这次是艾米丽邀请我来带你们一同出游。”  
“你是法国人？”亚瑟问道，很快地收回了自己的手——这男人的笑容让他很不自在。艾米丽一定跟他说了什么，才叫他拿这种打量和探寻的神色盯着他们俩看。  
“是的，我还是个逃兵。”他不以为意地说，在登上火车前的台阶下接过艾米丽的行李箱（把她逗得咯咯直笑），礼数周到地扬起一只手请他们三个先上火车，“艾米丽告诉我你曾参加过索姆河战役。”他说完仿佛心有余悸似的摇摇头，“实在令人敬佩，实在令人敬佩。”  
“你别惹他了，弗兰克。”年轻的美国女孩在前面喊道，这时他们好歹上了车，正穿过狭窄的走廊往一等舱的方向走去，“我告诉你是因为我们一家人都很高兴他能从那儿回来。”  
“我说这些也是真的想对他表示尊敬！”法国男人喊道，挥舞着手里帮艾米丽拿着的她的帽子，“特别是你还告诉我他付出了了不起的牺牲。我是一个逃兵，他却是为我的国家付出这么多的。实在令人敬佩——我说的不对吗？”  
好吧，艾米丽果然还是告诉了他*那个*。亚瑟在心里叹了口气，他实际上已经不那么在意这件事了，但法国人的眼神叫他十分讨厌。他们在一张靠窗的桌子两边坐下，而艾米丽警告地看了弗朗西斯一眼。  
“好了，弗兰克。”她说。她是个漂亮姑娘，一头金色卷发剪得很短、向两颊四周胡乱地翘起来，反而比时下流行的精致发卷多了些活泼的魅力。她在女子学院就因为漂亮且作风大胆是个风云人物，亚瑟听说曾经有隔壁文理学院的男孩子翻过围墙、站在楼下的草坪上冲她念诗，都被她一杯水泼了去。此刻一等舱邻桌也有两名男士也朝这边投来感兴趣的眼神，艾米丽瞪完弗朗西斯，便也将他们通通瞪了回去。  
“没关系，艾米丽。”亚瑟叹了口气说，“不必假装这里还有谁不知道这件事。”  
“所以，是什么事？”一直沉默地坐在他旁边的霍兰德开口说。亚瑟看出他因为不能抽烟正憋得难受，想要拿他寻一寻开心。  
“谢谢，也别装作你不知道。”亚瑟说，想要对他做一个咬牙切齿的表情，最后却只是扬起两只手冲其余三人无奈地挥了挥，“我没有性能力，好么？我没有性能力。”  
“哦，哦，哦。”他的表妹起哄道，但因为怕他生气，赶紧握住他其中一只手捏了捏，“别这么说，这么说不确切。你曾经有性能力。往后也有可能重拾性能力。”  
“我听到一位女士在一句话里连说了两次‘性能力’这个词。今天是星期几，艾米丽？”英国人有点疲惫地叹了口气，他有点想打道回府了——他看出在座的另外三个人在这趟旅行中完全不打算同情他。可是眼看着火车就要开到波尔多了，好吧，我真后悔，他想，一个男人就不该和他喜欢捉弄人的表妹一起旅行。  
“就算今天是礼拜日我也照说不误。”这女孩子说，耍赖般冲他笑了笑。“性能力。性能力。性能力。那个侍者正在拿奇怪的眼神看着我，你猜他在心里想什么？”  
“好样的，我就欣赏姑娘有什么说什么。”坐在艾米丽旁边的法国人哈哈大笑起来，用一只手撑着下巴，拿纯粹好奇的神色盯着亚瑟，“看来她说的是真的。那么，是什么问题？是心理上的，还是生理上的？”  
“是心理上的。”亚瑟简短地说，“那时我们在堑壕里。我旁边的一个家伙，那天晚上可能想要苦中作乐、娱乐一下自己，可是他很倒霉，天半亮不亮的时候，一个手榴弹扔了进来。他的半边脑袋被炸飞了，还有一块弹片穿过了他的肚子，肠子流了出来。他死的时候，瘫在那里，他的生殖器还露在裤子外面、没来得及软下去。”他顿了顿，抬起一只手揉了揉自己的眉心，“从那之后，我总是想到那个画面。当我想要勃起的时候，我就想到那个画面。所以，我不行，从那以后就不可以了。这是心理上的。”  
“哦。”那法国人说，他怔了一怔，好像没想到会听到这么坦白残忍的事情。亚瑟没有理他，直接朝艾米丽转过头去。  
“我现在说这些是因为这些你也知道。”他说，“但一般来讲我不会在你面前说这些词的。生殖器，勃起——我希望你也不要说。这些不应该在车厢这种场合说。”  
“你可真是个老古板。”他的妹妹说，看起来本来只是想作弄一下他，但他这么坦白地把这段经历说出来，反而让她不知所措了。她小心翼翼地看了两眼自己的表哥，“亚瑟，对不起。你没生气吧？”  
“我没什么好生气的。”他说。  
“你真的不生气？”  
“真的不生气。”  
“我不该提这些的。”  
“没关系，我不在意。”  
“对不起。”霍兰德也开口说。  
“对不起。”那个法国人也说，这下他们三个通通都对他服软了——人们就是这样，亚瑟想，他们喜欢听传奇故事找乐子，可真的听到了真实残忍的事情，他们又受不了了。可我真的不生气，我也没那么脆弱。我不喜欢他们拿这种小心翼翼的眼神看着我，好像我受了多么大的伤害一样。  
“不如说说我们接下来要找些什么乐子吧。”那个法国男人最先反应过来，他向后躺回椅背上，迅速恢复成那副悠闲享乐的神色，“等到了波尔多，火车会停一下。我下去给咱们搞一瓶酒，这儿常常有人在车站卖酒——波尔多的酒是好酒。”  
“当然了。”亚瑟说。  
“然后，我们在比亚里茨地区过一晚或者两晚。”他说，眼中露出了兴致勃勃的神色，“那儿十分美，是法国最像西班牙的一个地方了。然后我们启程去潘普洛纳，这就是重头戏了。咱们可以一路寻欢作乐，直到柯克兰先生忘记他的伤心事。”他寻思了一会儿，又笑了起来，“西班牙的姑娘是漂亮姑娘，个个都是漂亮姑娘。你如果见了她们，没准儿就会忘记堑壕的事情了。”  
“拜托，不如你先忘记这件事情吧。”亚瑟没忍住冲这位刚刚认识的家伙翻了个白眼，决定先不纠正他一些事情。“你看起来非常喜欢西班牙。”  
弗朗西斯大笑了起来。  
“我喜欢西班牙？我热爱西班牙！”他说，热情洋溢地张开双臂挥了挥，“西班牙是个很好的地方。比法国有趣，比巴黎有趣多了。我爱法兰西，那西班牙就是我的情人。如果我不是那么喜欢它，我就不会在那儿生活那么多年了。”他顿了顿，像想起了什么一样，突然向前倾身支在桌子上，神秘地看着对面的亚瑟和霍兰德。“这么一说，我想起来了。我有个朋友，一个西班牙人，他是个了不起的家伙——他这些日子也在比亚里茨。他叫安东尼奥，如果在那儿遇到他，我就介绍你们认识。”  
“我还以为所有西班牙人都叫安东尼奥呢。”霍兰德在一边不咸不淡地说。  
“噢，他姓费尔南德斯。”  
“又有几个西班牙人不姓费尔南德斯呢？”  
“就我所知，多了去了。”法国人看起来不感到挫败，反而很有趣似的笑了两声，“他不一样。他是个斗牛士。我和他认识很多年了，他是个好小伙子，是个响当当的人物。你们见了他，就会喜欢上他的。”  
“是这样么？”霍兰德说，看起来兴致缺缺。这时火车慢慢停了下来，他向其余四个人道了一声抱歉，就下车抽烟去了。  
“他长得好看吗，弗兰克？”这时艾米丽问道，对待这件事情显得比荷兰人感兴趣得多了，“和你比起来怎么样？”  
“他长得仪表堂堂。你见到他就知道了。”  
他们两个叽叽喳喳地说笑起来。亚瑟坐在原地，无聊地朝座位底下滑了一点儿。他不在意什么西班牙姑娘，斗牛士听起来也不像是能救他的人。而且，这件事也一定不能让弗朗西斯知道，连想想也不可以。西班牙人和斗牛迷们，他们把斗牛士当成是民族英雄，他们不会喜欢他这个想法的，就连弗朗西斯这个外国人都不会喜欢的。唉，也不是说他此行就是想认识什么小伙子，他不想，他也不能啊。

他们在比亚里茨的第一晚果然喝得烂醉，艾米丽喝了两杯啤酒以后就下去跳舞了，霍兰德和弗朗西斯各自和一名女士坐在一起谈起天来，有个黄头发的姑娘走过来想和亚瑟一起喝酒，亚瑟用二十法郎打发了她，就借口离开了餐厅。（实际上，他也不用找什么借口。艾米丽、霍兰德、弗朗西斯，他们看起来各自都找到了乐子，并不真的怎么关心亚瑟要去哪里。）  
亚瑟走过楼梯，替他们四个人都付了帐，然后上楼朝自己的房间走去。这间旅店很考究，走廊的墙壁上贴着一些带着暗纹的淡金色墙纸，地板上则铺着让人踏着很柔软的刺绣地毯。亚瑟因为多喝了几杯感到脑子晕乎乎的，他东倒西歪地走了几步，就侧到一边去扶着墙壁站着。他远远看到自己的房间好像开着门，淡淡的光线从里面撒出来落在门前的一方暗红色地毯上。是艾米丽么？他想，他们匆匆下楼之前艾米丽确实是把她的行李箱放在了亚瑟的房间里。可她怎么这么早回来了？他喝醉的脑子里不怎么清明地想着，如果他看到艾米丽和哪个男青年坐在他的床上聊天，他就要揍那个男孩一顿。  
可他走到门口的时候，他却愣住了。  
“……啊。”他呆呆地说。  
就在他眼前的房间里，有个青年男人正背对着他站着。这个男人面对着没拉上窗帘的窗户，正对着深色的晴朗夜空站着。在昏暗的光线里，亚瑟看出他只穿着一条衬裤，上身袒露出一大片金褐色的漂亮脊背，这脊背光滑干净，肌肉线条流畅有力，没有一丝一毫多余而显得不美的部分。脊背正中一道凹陷的浅浅沟壑从尾椎一路向上，在修长优美的后颈上淹没在一丛黑色鬈发和青色的发茬之中。几缕稍长的头发顺着他脖子垂下来，在微微凸起的一点颈骨后面打着圈儿。他本来正站在那里出神，听到亚瑟的声音，就朝他回过头来，金褐色脸庞上一双绿色的眼睛冲他看了过来。亚瑟看着他，感觉自己的喉咙一下子哽住了。  
“你……你好。”他用法语说道，忍不住打量了这位不速之客。毫无疑问，这是一具几乎完美的身体，正面和背面一样都是漂亮的金褐色，看起来非常光滑，让人不禁觉得他周身的皮肤一定全都是如此光滑的。他的胸膛和臂上都有一层恰到好处又弧度优美的薄薄肌肉，如果让亚瑟说这身体有一丝多余冗赘的部分，他是说不出来的。他在灯光下闪着淡淡光泽的光滑皮肤之上，只有肚脐上有一道横着的白色伤疤一直延伸到腰侧，伤疤的边缘是一些微微凸起的粉色皮肤，甚至让人错觉正在跟着他的呼吸一起一伏。亚瑟感到嗓子哽的厉害，他打量着这个男人十分年轻的脸庞，随即意识到这定然不是一张法国人的面孔，而是西班牙人的。他连忙换了磕磕巴巴的西班牙语再开口。  
“你是谁？”他说，“在这里干什么？”  
这年轻人没有回话，他站得很直，有一种随意的风度翩翩。那张脸看着亚瑟，神色既迷惑又非常认真——这是一种非常纯真又高雅的神情，一个人有这么完美的身体，神色却这样坦率和正直，这实在是很要命的。  
“这里不是三层么？”亚瑟有点艰难地问道，他实在不想再放任自己继续盯着这个人了，“我想这是我的房间，你在这里做什么？”  
然而，听完亚瑟这句话，眼前的年轻人一下子笑了起来。  
“这是二楼呢，先生。”他用英语友好地说道。  
亚瑟怔住了。  
“你会说英语？”他震惊地说道，一下子觉得自己是个蠢货。再加上自己竟然闯进别人的房间还大言不惭的质问他，让他瞬间又羞又窘，忘记了道歉。  
这个年轻男人看着他笑了。  
“不，我不会。”他继续用英语这样说，笑容里闪过一丝调皮的意味。这笑容一时间让亚瑟不知说什么好，他喝醉了，嗓子里又哽的厉害，只得后退了几步然后落荒而逃。

那天晚上他跌跌撞撞地回到了自己的房间里，魂飞魄散般地洗了个澡，然后便躺在床上，盯着天花板发起呆来。他想到楼下那个男人，越想越觉得十分窘迫，接着又觉得很是燥热，最后，那个索姆河堑壕里的夜晚又出现在他的眼前，于是他大出一身冷汗，很快就睡去了。等到第二天醒来的时候，他听到弗朗西斯在门外招呼大家去咖啡厅吃早餐，他从床上坐起身来，感到头疼欲裂。这时他想起昨晚那个站在窗边的年轻人来。  
在清晨的阳光里，他十分确定那只是个梦而已。


	2. Chapter 2

那天早上，亚瑟醒得很晚。他听到弗朗西斯连连敲他的房门，最后则大声喊道如果亚瑟再不起来，他们就要先下楼去咖啡厅把早餐全部吃完了。这声音喧闹了一会儿就渐渐消失了，亚瑟猜想他们确实已经先下了楼，才慢吞吞地从床上爬了起来。  
这天天很亮，他眯着眼睛，感觉头痛欲裂。清晨白色的天空从被风吹开的窗帘里露出来，这时虽然是夏日，早晨的风却很凉爽。他穿上衬衫，走到窗边往外望了一眼，隐隐约约能够海岸的景色，天上此时一片云都没有，看起来到了中午天气会非常燥热。他用凉水随意地洗了洗脸，没穿外套就下了楼，打算简单吃点东西后就回来补觉——如果艾米丽闹着要去海边，今天他无论如何也是不会去的。  
他进了咖啡厅，远远就看到艾米丽他们坐在靠窗的一张大桌子跟前。他昨晚没来得及好好打量这个地方，现在天亮了，侍者把餐桌后几扇大窗户全部推开了，轻薄的窗帘被清晨的风吹起来、在沙发和盆栽间飞舞着，造就一副清洁明亮的景象。窗外的绿色植物和花卉映衬着白色的窗框和藤编扶手椅，显得这场景十分闲适好看。那张大桌子上摆着一大扇盛着海鲜和肉类的冷盘，有切得纤薄透亮、声称是从伊比利亚半岛运来的火腿，还有摞在一起的、一卷卷粉红色的腌鲑鱼；另一边排在一起的像手指头那么粗的小香肠泛着油光，一些大块大块的羊奶酪堆在肉类旁边的一个小碟子里。一篮烤面包放在霍兰德面前的桌子上，篮子旁边则是一瓶颜色很淡的酒。亚瑟朝他们走过去，举起右手来出声打了个招呼。  
“你可算起床了，睡个好觉先生。快来瞧瞧，我说过，在整个法国，只有这里最有西班牙风味。”弗朗西斯看到他，就冲他招招手，脸上露出得意的神色，“这里的菜品丰盛管够，酒也是随便喝的。当然，别在这里吃破了肚皮，因为到了潘普洛纳，更有许多美味佳肴等着我们呢。”  
“这酒是什么酒？”亚瑟问道，依然觉得头很痛，对餐桌上的食物提不起兴趣来。  
“老板说这是意大利高山上的花瓣做的酒。真正的花瓣酿的。”法国人笑起来，看样子也不怎么相信这个说辞，“喝起来很淡，正适合在早上喝。”  
“我不喝了。把花瓣拿走吧，我早上不喝酒。”亚瑟摆摆手拒绝了对方给他递过来的一玻璃杯酒，在他的荷兰朋友旁边坐下。霍兰德正在看报，亚瑟向他侧过身去，打算问问他的报纸是在哪里拿的。  
那个熟悉的声音就是这时候传来的。  
“哎呀！弗朗斯。”一个声音说，亚瑟还没来得及从报纸上移开视线，就听到桌子对面传来窸窸窣窣的声音，听起来是一个人从椅子和窗户间的缝隙中挤了过来。“罗维说他早上在这看到你了，果然没错。就为了这个我才这么早下楼来的。”  
亚瑟听到对面的艾米丽发出了一声喜悦的惊呼，于是他抬起头来，然后愣在了那里。  
眼前可不是昨天他误闯的房间的主人么！他还以为他是个梦，可眼下他就站在他面前。这个漂亮的年轻人，这时穿了一件宽松的亚麻衬衫，下摆扎在裤腰里、显出十分细的腰线，正插着腰打量着他们一行人。当他的视线落在亚瑟脸上的时候，他短暂地愣了两秒，随即噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“弗朗斯，这是你之前说的那些朋友吗？”他说，用友好坦率的目光看着他、艾米丽和霍兰德，这目光虽然直率但并不让人觉得被窥伺，反而好像他对所有人都很有热情的兴趣似的。亚瑟本以为他接下来就要询问在座诸位的身份，但出乎意料的是，他打量了他们一圈，竟然弯着嘴角笑起来，先向他们自报了家门。（这实在是一种非常高雅的社交礼仪，但他使用得毫不做作，让人感觉他本身就是这样一个真诚友好的家伙。）  
“早上好，朋友们。我是安东尼奥，是这家伙的好友。”他笑着说，用手亲密地锤了锤弗朗西斯的肩膀。这番话说完，艾米丽和霍兰德的脸上都显出了恍然大悟的神情——原来这就是法国人昨天提过的斗牛士！可亚瑟呢，他虽然也恍然大悟，却同时被一阵窘迫淹没——他真是太丢人了。如果一会这个安东尼奥拿昨晚的事情取笑他的话，他可承受不住。再加上，他怎么能只是洗了把脸连外套都没穿就下楼了呢？如果他早知道要遇到安东尼奥，他一定不会对自己这么随意的。第一次见面是个醉鬼，第二次见面衣衫不整，好家伙，实在是太丢人了。  
正在他试图自然的用手把自己的头发向后梳平的时候，他对面的艾米丽兴高采烈的站了起来。  
“啊呀，安东尼奥！我们昨天还听弗兰克说起你。”她兴奋地说，转身向站在她椅子后面的安东尼奥伸出一只手，“我是艾米丽，和弗兰克是在纽约州认识的。从认识那天起，他就一直念叨着说要让我们来这儿看看真正的斗牛——我猜，他推荐的就是你吧？”  
“弗朗斯就这么喜欢向别人推销我，可他言过其实了。”他挺谦逊地说，挺拔地站在那里握了握艾米丽的手，“我确实是个斗牛士，可有时候我自己都觉得他把我吹得太过了。如果你们去看我的表演，我真担心你们会失望。”  
他说完松开艾米丽的手，坐在亚瑟身边的霍兰德便接着站起来，把报纸叠起来放在一边，看起来也准备按礼数同他握手。这时亚瑟注意到他脖子后面那几缕稍长的头发今天随意地编在了一起，这么说他昨晚在西班牙人背后看到的长发、确实是一根斗牛士的小辫。亚瑟看着他和霍兰德握手（他看出来霍兰德对这个年轻人的第一印象不错），然后荷兰人指指他们餐桌旁的一张空着的藤条椅，问安东尼奥要不要过来和他们一起用餐。  
“不，我不在这儿坐了。”安东尼奥说，朝他们抱歉地笑笑然后指了指咖啡厅的门外，“我朋友在等我，他昨晚认识了两个姑娘，现在想让我和他们一起去海滩。我来这儿只是来看你一眼的，弗朗斯。”他说完这话，把脸转向亚瑟，露出了一副很有兴趣的神色。“哎，先生，你怎么不同我握手？我还不知道你叫什么呢。”  
亚瑟看向他的眼睛，在里面发现了和昨晚如出一辙的调皮神情。他果然记得昨天的事情，亚瑟想，只好尴尬地站起来，朝他伸出一只手。  
“我叫亚瑟·柯克兰。”他有些郁闷地说，“你的英语不是说得挺好的吗。”  
安东尼奥闻言大笑起来。他的脖子很长，扬起下巴笑的时候，就显得线条尤其好看。  
“我在这里是可以说的。但是回了西班牙，就不行。斗牛士应该和他的人民站在一起。”他说，笑着用温暖的手握住亚瑟的手，“不过，昨天真对不起，我不是有意捉弄你的。”  
他这么说完，按理说亚瑟应该表示一声不在意，然后松开手，就坐回自己的位子算了。但说来奇怪，在安东尼奥的手握上他的手腕时，他仿佛感到一股电流顺着手臂爬了上来、狠狠地在他的胸膛上敲了一下。这种感觉让他一时恍惚，忘了松开斗牛士的手，只是出神地盯着他看。安东尼奥因为这个时长过长的握手有些奇怪地抬起眼看着他，而在这无限长的两三秒后，弗朗西斯突然咳嗽了一声。  
“昨晚怎么了？我怎么听不懂你们说什么啦？”他用友好的语调向安东尼奥问道，可是眼睛却斜睨过来冲亚瑟·柯克兰一瞥。这一瞥让英国人如梦初醒，赶紧松开了安东尼奥的手。他向后朝自己的椅子里跌回去，脖子后面冒了些冷汗。他担心弗朗西斯已经看穿了他，但好在法国人只是神色如常地移开了视线，友善地拍了拍斗牛士的后腰便放他去和朋友会合了。  
“我第一次见他的时候，他还是个十四五岁的孩子呢。”等到西班牙人的身影消失在门外，弗朗西斯才感慨般地说道，“我教他修辞，教他英语和法语。那时我刚刚从战场上逃回来……哎，瞧瞧他。现在，这小伙子已经是个了不起的人物啦。”  
“这么说你是他的老师了？”他旁边的美国姑娘兴致勃勃地说，“再多给我讲讲他的事吧。他确实很非凡，我担心等我看完他斗牛，我就会被他迷住了。”  
“你总是太容易被人迷住了。”亚瑟忍不住说，但不知为何这句话说得很没底气。艾米丽听了他的话，故意用娇憨的姿态扭了扭头，抓住了法国人的手臂。  
“不如我们今天也去海滩如何？他们不是也要去那里吗？如果能遇到他们，我们一起游玩是不是很好？”  
“我不反对。”霍兰德这时候也开了口，“我们反正应该去有名的巴斯克海滩看一看。”  
“算我一个。”弗朗西斯也说，朝亚瑟转过脸来。“那你呢，英国老爷？你去不去？”  
“不……我不去了。”  
亚瑟犹豫了一会儿，拒绝却在他能反应过来之前出了口。他不知道自己在害怕什么，害怕日晒？或者害怕炎热？虽然他确实讨厌这些，但今天显然不是因为这个。他是害怕遇到安东尼奥么？毕竟他今天这样头昏脑涨，仪容不整，他担心再次在那个斗牛士坦率的绿眼睛之前出丑。他看着艾米丽失望的脸色，自己都想不明白为什么那么害怕这一点。  
那天白天，他一个人躺在房间洁白的床单上，花了一整个下午盯着天花板，后悔自己为什么拒绝了这样一个机会。他想象遇到安东尼奥并与他交谈的艾米丽，希望自己肚子里沉甸甸的那种情绪不是妒忌。

他们到潘普洛纳的时候正是第二天下午。弗朗西斯说这是庆典前的最后一天，而且晚上会放公牛入栏、非看不可，因此他们乘了中午的车就来了。他们过了境，进了市区之后就转而搭乘市内公交。七月份的白天很热，坐在双层巴士上层的人们都大汗淋漓，太太小姐们拿起扇子拼命地扇风，亚瑟看到这架势，就下去躲在了底层，还挨了艾米丽一阵不轻不重的嘲笑。美国姑娘坚持要站在上面看街景，这样子就可以看到人们怎么把街边咖啡厅的桌椅都推到室内去，然后再在路两边架上木栅栏，为明天的奔牛活动做准备。好在有弗朗西斯殷勤地替她撑伞，她一时半会还不至于晒晕过去，亚瑟便乐得自己下楼去清净。过了一会儿，他听到霍兰德也下来了。他从一位屁股很大的女士身边绕到亚瑟旁边，一路弯着腰，看样子因为高个子在巴士底层挤得很难受。  
“你怎么也下来了？”亚瑟问他。  
“太热了。”他简短地说，和亚瑟一起趴在底层的窗户旁看着路旁的景色，“弗朗西斯看起来不打算为我撑伞，我也不想替他撑伞，所以我就下来了。”  
亚瑟因为这话低低笑了两声。他沉默了一会儿，装作不在意的样子开口问道，“你们昨天在海边碰到那个斗牛士了么？”  
“没有。”荷兰人说，“不过我们在回程的巴士上看到了他。”  
“啊。那你们聊天了没有？”  
“也没有。他和一个深色皮肤的小个子男人还有两个姑娘在一起，我们只是打了声招呼。”  
“那小个子男人和两个姑娘是他什么人？”  
“不知道。我们没聊起来。”  
“艾米丽一定很失望。”  
“是啊，她挺失望的。”荷兰男人赞同道。他说完这句话沉默了一会儿，突然发出了细微的笑声。“你只关心这个？不问问我们玩得怎么样？”  
亚瑟也笑了起来。  
“闭嘴吧，你。”他说。  
他们不再说话，只是撑在窗边，看着路旁树木中的阳光不时成块成块地在车窗上掠过。一段时间后，他们就到了弗朗西斯所开的旅馆门前。这家旅馆比巴黎和比亚里茨的那些酒店都要朴素一些，大部分都是木质结构；旅馆大门上有一个凸出的棚帘，上面是做得又大又张扬的旅馆招牌，棚子底下的阴凉里则摆着几副小圆桌和木头椅子。旅馆的第一层是一个带吧台的餐厅，白天是咖啡馆，晚上当酒馆用。大厅全铺着木地板，一个木头吧台立在一侧墙边，后面的架子上毫无章法地横摞着许多酒，还有一些皮质酒袋子挂在墙面上。几根柱子穿插在厅里的圆桌之间，墙面上贴满了或崭新或褪色的海报和广告画，成串的干果、腊肉和花卉互相联结地吊在房梁上。  
“节日期间的房间紧俏的很，好在我给你们都留了靠街的房子。”弗朗西斯说，带他们匆匆穿过餐厅上了二楼，这里所有靠街的房间都有突出的阳台，方便人们站在窗边就可以观赏节日时游行的盛况。走廊里不时有人走来走去，拥挤得很，亚瑟知道这儿大部分人都是人们所谓的斗牛迷，一旦斗牛季节到来，他们会十分费心地订一间离庆典和斗牛场都很近、又靠近大道的房间，这就是弗朗西斯的旅馆之所以如此火热的缘故。  
“这靠街的房间看起来会很吵闹。”亚瑟说。  
“您可真是不解风情。”弗朗西斯回他，“如果你明天还和昨天醒得一样迟，这样的房间至少能让你从窗台上看到庆典开幕。”  
“这么说它会把我吵醒。我是非看不可了？”  
“你非看不可了。”

那天晚些时候，他们去牛栏边看了公牛。人们登上梯子，把场地密密麻麻地围起来，一个挤一个地挨在那儿看。远处的树上和房屋顶上也趴着不少年轻孩子，他们伸长脖子立在那儿，试图看清牛栏里的情况。  
“我不明白为什么，自从到了西班牙，似乎所有人都挤在一起。”亚瑟踩在栏杆边上，感到后面的人一个一个爬上来贴在他们身后。他忍不住皱起眉头。  
“别抱怨了，”艾米丽嘘他，她扣着一顶贝雷帽、穿着裙子却踩得很高，有不少人都在看着她，“哎，你看，你看！他们把牛放出来了！可这牛为什么这么温吞？”  
“那是犍牛。”她旁边的弗朗西斯说，特地侧过脸来向他们三个人介绍道，“是用来安抚那些公牛的。它们得想办法承受公牛的怒火，好让公牛安静下来。”  
“听起来很辛苦啊。”霍兰德在亚瑟另一边不咸不淡地说，“它们领薪水么？”  
“我猜不领。”亚瑟和他一唱一和地说，“瞧，那头犍牛看起来可不开心。”  
“可以理解。因为它们没有薪水。”霍兰德说。  
他们身后的几个外国人听到这话都哈哈大笑起来，艾米丽瞪了他俩一眼，看起来又回忆起了表兄和他的朋友令她尴尬的记忆。正当人们哄笑之时，一个饲养员用什么棍子在标着产地和饲养员姓名的木头牛笼上敲了两下，然后打开了笼门。瞬间，一阵惊雷一样的声音在笼子里爆炸开来。笼内的公牛在黑暗的笼子里疯狂用角和脊背撞击着笼壁，这困兽的发狂持续了一会儿，亚瑟就看到一团黝黑的东西冲了出来，它背上高高隆起一块黑乎乎的肌肉，两根牛角在黄昏下闪着危险的光芒。两头犍牛在它面前跑动起来，以求吸引它的注意力，让它不至于在围栏上撞坏了牛角。那公牛盯住其中一只犍牛向它冲去，犍牛在前面拼命地跑了一会儿，很快就被公牛追上、用角狠狠地顶在了围栏上。这犍牛倒下的地方正好就在亚瑟他们脚下，他感到整个防御工事似乎都颤动了两下。犍牛起先还挣扎了一番，一会儿之后便不动了。所有人都低头屏息凝神地看着这两头野兽，在黑暗中，一些发亮的液体逐渐出现在犍牛下腹部的毛皮上。  
“它流血了……！”艾米丽惊呼道。  
“如果你不喜欢，就别一直盯着看了。”弗朗西斯说。  
“做犍牛真是一桩苦差事。”霍兰德感叹道，从口袋里摸了一根烟含在嘴里。“更别提还没有薪水。”  
“如果给你一百法郎呢？”亚瑟说。  
“不。一百法郎也不能让人愿意去做犍牛的活儿。”  
“两百法郎？”  
“不。”  
“那么三百法郎呢？”  
“今晚就将钱给我。”  
周围的人又哈哈大笑起来。“别说了！”艾米丽不满地喊他们，这时其他公牛也被陆续放出了笼子，它们和剩下的一只犍牛一起绕着场地跑了一会儿，终于三三两两地聚在一起、安静了下来。最先被放出来的那头公牛离开了受伤的犍牛，慢悠悠地走过去加入了其他公牛的队伍。那头倒在亚瑟他们脚下的犍牛缓缓地靠着墙站了起来，没有理会远处的牛群，自己一瘸一拐地回到了用来关着犍牛的那扇小门里。放牛入栏的活动这时基本就结束了，人们陆陆续续踩着梯子爬了下来。他们四个和人群一起下了地，霍兰德用火柴把嘴里那根烟点上，很快地吸了一口。  
“那第一头公牛看起来是最凶险的。”艾米丽惊魂甫定地说，“弗兰克，我们能提前知道哪个斗牛士会得到哪只牛么？安东尼奥会不会得到第一头公牛呢？”  
“我不知道，不过后天他很有可能分到最好斗的那只。”法国人含着笑说，“因为人们都喜欢看他和凶狠的公牛一同表演。”  
“哎，那可真叫人担心。”艾米丽说，把她的贝雷帽摘下来，用两只手抱在胸口。  
“不必担心，”弗朗西斯说，“他有像公牛一样勇敢蛮横的品质，对于凶险是不惧怕的。实际上，恰恰相反，对于公牛这样的动物来说，他们反而更应该担心犍牛。”他说完这句话，向亚瑟转过头来，“你知道这是为什么吗，英国老爷？”  
“什么，我？”亚瑟莫名其妙地看着他，“不，我不知道那是为什么。”  
“因为犍牛很讨厌。”弗朗西斯说，看似随意却有种意有所指的样子，“他们有慢悠悠的丑态，却总是锲而不舍地缠着那些公牛。这副模样光是令人发笑也就罢了，可糟糕的是，它们还会以自己的纠缠消耗公牛的精神，平息他们的斗志，逐渐使他们忘了自己是一头勇猛的公牛，最终就沦落成慢吞吞的任人欺负的犍牛了。”他说完，又看了亚瑟一眼，“我说的对么，柯克兰先生？”  
他说完这句话就转过身，快跑了两步追艾米丽去了。亚瑟被他莫名其妙的一通说教弄得愣在原地，尤其使他不舒服的是，他总感觉这些话里有些隐藏的含义就是故意要说给他听的。  
“你说他是不是有点针对我？”他郁闷地向霍兰德问道。  
“不知道。”他的朋友一副事不关己的样子，摇了摇头吐掉了一口烟雾，“你可以今晚和我去找几个西班牙姑娘，然后忘记法国人的事。”  
“我不找什么西班牙姑娘。”  
“那你只能去教堂了。”  
“我不去教堂。这儿都是天主教教堂，你明知道这一点。”  
“在我看来，这些又有什么分别呢？”他的朋友无所谓地说。他挥了挥手里的烟也向前走去了。那些烟雾在逐渐变深的夜空中留下了一缕白色的痕迹，飘飘摇摇地消失在了空中。  
这就是节日前的最后一天了。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天一早，庆典活动就爆发了。  
那天早上，亚瑟醒得很早，他走下楼时，发现餐厅里已经聚集了很多人，这些人来自潘普洛纳的四面八方，不管是穷是富，每年这时都会聚集在这儿，一旦庆典开始，他们就沉浸在快乐的气氛中，再也不在意自己在每家餐馆和咖啡厅花了多少了。旅馆之外的街道上，人们成群结队地去教堂做弥撒，他们的歌声从大开着的前门溜进来，和大声的谈天说笑声一起漂浮在空中。  
他看到霍兰德坐在餐厅角落的一张椅子里，面前摆着一碟火腿和三个装着茴香酒的玻璃杯。两个本地人坐在他对面，他们一边吃着火腿一边玩牌。弗朗西斯不在这儿，他今天大概很忙碌，没空关照他们几个客人。艾米丽也不见踪影。亚瑟不想待在这么吵闹的环境里，于是只是走到吧台那儿，叫侍者送一杯雪莉酒和一叠牛肚塔帕去他的房间，随后便很快上楼去看书了。他走上楼梯的时候，一声烟火弹爆炸的声音在阳台外响起，这就是节日开始的信号了。  
他一直看书看到下午的游行开始。街道上传来的声音太响，他很快就无论如何都看不下去了，只好拿着酒杯走到阳台上站着，看着浩浩荡荡的游行队伍从旅馆门前的大道上穿过。领头的人抬着圣福明像，从一个教堂走到另一个教堂。人们吹奏着亚瑟叫不出名字的乐器，每个乐手后面都跟着一群跳舞的人。一些人在转着圈跳riau-riau舞，其他人则是没有章法地踢着腿、拍着手，互相搂着肩膀地在队伍里转来转去。人们穿着颜色各异的鲜艳衬衫，有些脖子上挂着白蒜头、有些则挂着花环。亚瑟站在阳台上，看着一张张快乐的脸庞从街道上穿过。他们喝酒、纵舞，气氛恍如梦幻，仿佛除了快乐，这世界上并没有其他的事情要想。  
我不明白，我不明白人们怎么可以这么开心。亚瑟看着这欢天喜地的队伍想着，在西班牙，似乎所有人都这么快乐，这种热乎劲儿可以感染你，感染大多数人，让你觉得你和这里的所有人都是兄弟姊妹，而且天生就不会有什么忧愁一样。  
可是，这种气氛感染不了他，感染不了亚瑟·柯克兰。至少现在感染不了，让我们不要把话说得这么绝对吧——几天后也许可以，但现在还感染不了。不，他是个悲观主义者，也许永远都感染不了了。他上一次觉得这样无忧无虑的开心，他这一生到现在为止最快乐的时刻，还是七年前他入伍的时候。当他入伍的时候，当船拉着他们跨过多弗海峡、踏上法兰西的领土的时候，他们所有人都感到自己在为了人类的命运、为了全世界受苦的人民鞠躬尽瘁。这种感受是一种非常圣洁、非常热烈的感受，你全心全意地信仰着你手上的事业，你爱着你身边每一个并肩作战的兄弟，你失去了小的自我，成为了一个高尚的集体的一份子了。你觉得你这辈子再也不会找到比这更有意义和令人快乐的事业了。  
可是，这种纯真的热情只持续了六个月，最多六个月。六个月之后，你的信念就会在子弹的嗖嗖声中，在呛鼻的硝烟中，在又湿又冷的堑壕里，和你同伴的尸体间消亡了。你开始恐惧，然后你开始怀疑这场战争的意义。你流泪，夜不能寐，歇斯底里，然后你麻木了，你觉得世界离你很远，你开心不起来了。实际上，从那以后，你怀疑自己这辈子都不会再有真正开心的时刻了。  
这种快乐是多么奢侈啊。亚瑟想，看着游行的人群，他走下楼，想再要一杯雪莉酒。可餐厅里早就挤满了跳舞的人群，一些带着花环的年轻人把他围住，把他拥到大街上，然后围着他转着圈狂舞起来。他看到艾米丽在队伍前头，被几个小伙子围着，他们把她托起来，让她坐在他们肩上，仿佛她是个皇后一样。她因为这节日的气氛很开心又感到新奇，正在哈哈大笑着。一个和她岁数相仿的年轻男孩跑过去，把一个花环套在她的脖子上。于是艾米丽从那些人的肩膀上跳下来，和那个男孩互相搂着腰跳起了舞，很快就消失在了人群中。  
亚瑟被人群包围着，被这些黝黑快乐的脸庞包围着，觉得不知所措，可一时间又挤不到人群外头去。他被包围着前进，后来又看到霍兰德在另一边，两个姑娘一边一个地勾住他的左右胳膊，带着他在人群中一边跳舞一边前进。烈日当空，亚瑟很快就觉得汗流浃背，他的疲惫和抗拒很可能已经写在了脸上，可快乐的人群对此视而不见，他们拥挤在一起绕着圈跳舞，看起来根本不打算放他出去。  
“嘿，英国人！”  
正在他觉得走投无路，几乎要对身边一个灰色眼睛的小伙子口出恶言的时候，他感到有人用拳头锤了锤他的后腰。他回过头去，一个年轻人从人群里钻了过来，两步跨到了他的身边。这人带着一个金色的威尼斯式礼品面具，脖子上也套着和游行队伍一样的花环。面具只遮盖了他的上半张脸，上面有细绳结扭成的精致花纹和星星点点的金粉，看起来做工相当考究、和他一身随意的装束并不配套，像是情急之下不得不拿出来盖在脸上的。从面具上的一对小孔中，亚瑟隐约辨认出了一双绿色的眼睛。  
“……费尔南德斯？”他试探性地喊道。  
“是我，先生！你为什么不叫我安东尼奥？”这斗牛士笑着说，在阳光下露出洁白整齐的牙齿，这时说话用的果然就是西班牙语。“哎呀，我就猜到在这旅馆门口可以找到你们。”  
“这儿离旅馆门口可很远了。我是被绑架过来的。”亚瑟没好气地说，因为对方突然的出现又平添了一阵慌乱。他们被嘈杂的歌声和音乐声包围着，亚瑟只好用西班牙语费劲地大声问话，“你怎么在这儿？为什么要带着面具？”  
“我不想被人们认出来。”安东尼奥说，因为亚瑟的上半句话大笑起来，不过笑容里并没有嘲弄的意味。“你很讨厌这些人群么，英国人？”  
“不怎么喜欢。”亚瑟闷声说，“为什么不想被认出来？我以为人们都享受做个名人。”  
“有时候是，可现在这样让我更自在些。”他笑着说，“而且，我不想给弗朗斯瞧见。如果被他看到了，他免不了要教训我一顿了。”  
这话让亚瑟愣住了。  
“为什么？”他说，心里既有些奇怪又有些不得劲儿，“怎么，他在管着你么？就因为他算得上是你的老师？”  
“也不是这样。”安东尼奥说，“他是个好伙计。他认识不少人。谁想要资助我，他就介绍他们来。资助我的先生们不希望我在斗牛前乐昏了头，喝晕了脑袋，或者在游行队伍里摔断了腿。所以，弗朗斯也不希望。”  
“这么说，他算得上是你的‘经纪人’了。”  
“唔。这是个不错的词儿。你愿意这么说，就这么说吧。”安东尼奥想了想说，“不过，他首先是我的好朋友。”  
他们两人又跟着人流走了一会儿，这时，亚瑟竟奇怪地不再感到天气热得难受了。安东尼奥走在他旁边，和其他人搂在一起，又唱又跳，看起来也没有离开这一片的样子。  
“那么，既然你不是来找波诺弗瓦的。”过了一会儿，亚瑟才觉得疑惑，“你来旅馆这儿是做什么的？你是来找艾米丽的么？”  
“也不是。”  
“那么，你难不成是来找霍兰德的？”  
“哎呀，英国人。”他兴高采烈地说，打断了他的话，“你是不是一直想到游行队伍外面去？”  
“啊。我，其实……”  
“喏，拿着这个。”斗牛士说，他冲英国人一笑，突然摘下了自己的面具，扔到了亚瑟的手里。“一会儿你就赶紧跑吧。”  
还没等亚瑟反应过来他的意思，安东尼奥突然将双手在嘴巴前面拢成喇叭，冲着人群大喊起来。  
“节日万岁！”他喊道，“节日万岁！”  
这喊声一出口，前面一个圆圈的人们纷纷下意识地冲声源回过头来。  
“是安东尼奥！”一个穿着黄色衬衫的姑娘大喊道。  
他们周围这一带的人群都欢呼起来。这些人大多都是西班牙人，每年来这儿看斗牛，基本都认出了年轻的斗牛士。他们拍着手掌朝他跑过来，一些人像方才对艾米丽做的那样，把安东尼奥举起来坐在了人们的肩膀上。亚瑟身边的圆圈这时就缺了一个口子，他赶忙往外跑了几步，这下子终于从游行队伍里脱身了。直到这时，他才反应过来安东尼奥刚刚做了什么。  
“你被波诺弗瓦瞧见了怎么办？”他朝西班牙人喊道。但是安东尼奥哈哈大笑起来，这时候好像不那么在意这回事了。他被人们举在肩头，很快就和队伍一起向前走去了。在他消失在亚瑟的视线之前，还举起胳膊朝英国人愉快地挥了挥手。  
很快，这儿只剩下亚瑟呆呆地站在路边，手里捏着那个金色的威尼斯面具，思考起对方为什么要如此帮助自己了。

大概是白天被太阳晒得太疲倦，那天亚瑟没到傍晚就上床睡觉了。他醒来时，太阳已经落了山，房间里一片漆黑，只有星星点点的烟火与灯光错落地点缀在窗外的夜色里。街道上传来乐曲声，笑闹声，人们喝酒时酒杯碰撞的声音。亚瑟坐在漆黑的屋子里，觉得这声音离自己很遥远。他不知道现在是几点了，没看到落日，多可惜啊。今天天气很好，落日应该很壮丽才是。他睁着眼睛躺了一会儿，把被子拉过头顶，很快又睡着了。第二天早上，半梦半醒间，他听到窗外传来仿佛鼓点一样急促密集的声音，竟然仿佛一排排机关枪开火了一样。他听到有人在喊叫，不断有惊雷炸开，但他觉得脑袋很沉，无论如何醒不过来，竟然过了一会儿又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。这一睡一直到了中午，直到艾米丽拿拳头砸他的门，他才完全清醒。  
“亚瑟！亚瑟！我讨人厌的哥哥！”他听到艾米丽在外面边笑边喊道，“你到底要不要起来啦？我们买到了斗牛场第一排的票，如果你不起来，我们就把你的票转手卖掉啦！”  
“……我就起来了！”他冲门外大喊道，半晌才捂着额头坐了起来。他的肚子发出一声咕噜，因为这期间缺席的两顿饭朝他抗议着。“现在几点了？”  
“一点了！”艾米丽喊道，“斗牛两点就开始了。给你十分钟，我们下楼给你点一份鹰嘴豆。”  
“我讨厌鹰嘴豆……你明知道我讨厌！”亚瑟朝门口大喊，但是艾米丽的脚步声已经远去了。他捂着脑袋起了床，迅速地洗漱、刮了胡子，挑了一件夏季衬衫穿，挂上一个领结，三秒后觉得这样正式得有些可笑，于是很快又摘掉了。他又花了五分钟挑了一件小背心，拿了一顶细条纹的平顶圆礼帽与之相配。一切都收拾好之后，他不禁觉得自己很傻——因为他心知肚明自己在做什么。唉，他实在觉得自己是个傻子。他们坐在观众席上，斗牛士可能压根就不会注意到他。  
“我讨人厌的哥哥穿得就像是要去参加乡村舞会。”他走下楼的时候，艾米丽趴在吧台上朝他笑道。她今天穿了一件粉红色的绸布裙子，腰上系着白缎带；一向不喜欢戴帽子的她，这会儿却找了顶粉色的钟形帽扣在脑袋上。粉红色和她灿烂的金发与脸颊都十分相配，等她走到街上，所有人都会盯着她看的。亚瑟看着她带着白色镂空短手套的双手，在心里稍微松了口气：这里的傻瓜大概并不只有他一个。  
“从什么时候起我变成‘讨人厌’的哥哥了？”他平和地说，“我上次看见你戴帽子是什么时候，十三岁？今天是怎么回事，你打算在乡村舞会上给我伴舞了吗？”  
艾米丽的脸红了。  
“你现在就非常、非常讨人厌。”她说，不过还是过来挽住表哥的手臂，“走吧，我给你买了吃的。弗兰克和霍兰德已经在那儿等我们了，他们先去买望远镜。”  
“真是感谢他们。”他说，“今天早上是怎么回事？怎么街上那么吵？”  
“你还好意思说。”艾米丽说，“是奔牛啊，傻瓜。我们在来这儿的车上说好要看的，结果你睡得像一头猪一样，我拍了半天门都叫不醒你。”  
“实在对不起。我昨天太累了。奔牛怎么样？”  
“有点吓人。有一头牛在快进场的时候顶死了一个人。”  
“好家伙。”  
“太吓人了。他们说，那和前天顶伤犍牛的是同一只牛。”  
“那真是头危险的牛。”  
“是啊，太可怕了。”  
“为了一个早上的开心丧命可真蠢。”  
“哎。真怕人。”艾米丽说，看起来在确实地担心了，“弗兰克不是说安东尼奥会分到那头牛么？”  
他们没再就这个话题多说什么。等他们到了斗牛场落座之后，弗朗西斯给了他们一人一个望远镜。五分钟之后，一阵欢呼声响彻了斗牛场。亚瑟朝入口看去：斗牛士们走了进来。  
“看，那个是安东尼奥！”艾米丽喊了起来。  
“看，安东尼奥。”坐在他另一边的霍兰德捅了捅他的腰说。  
“闭嘴。”亚瑟简短地说。他的视线和大部分人一样，都迅速落在了那个年轻斗牛士的身上。安东尼奥今天穿了一身黑色的斗牛服，打红领带，斗牛服上用金线绣着密密麻麻的精致花纹，仿佛给整件衣服镶上了黄金边。在午后的阳光下，这金线绣成的肩部和绸制的斗牛服一并闪闪发亮。他的外套看起来又硬又短，敞开的衣襟里露出绣工精美的贴身夹克；夹克的下面连接着高腰的裤子，亮闪闪的布料从下腹部一直延伸到膝盖，勾勒出他既修长有力、肌肉又优美而恰到好处的大腿。他的头上戴着斗牛士的黑帽子，一只手披着入场式的金丝斗篷，另一只手举起来朝观众挥舞着。他一边挥着手，一边冲着人群微笑着；从帽檐落下的一片阴影里，亚瑟看到他的绿眼睛睁得很大，看起来既兴奋又跃跃欲试。除了他之外，另两位斗牛士都颔着首，脸上露出严肃的表情来——没有一个人，在临上场之前表现得像他一样如此轻松又毫无畏惧。  
“你瞧，他长得多俊哪。”亚瑟后面的一位妇人说。  
“哼，他只不过是个毛头小子而已。”她的男伴说。  
“那条裤子可真紧啊。”霍兰德评论道。  
“闭嘴，我又没有盯着看。”亚瑟说，把望远镜从鼻子上拿了下来。  
这时，亚瑟看到一个侍从跑向安东尼奥，安东尼奥把自己的金线斗篷解下来，对他耳语了几句。那个侍从随即把斗篷叠好，朝亚瑟他们一行人坐着的位子跑了过来。  
“先生希望您替他收着这斗篷。”他对弗朗西斯说。  
“哎，弗兰克，他为什么把斗篷解下来给你？”艾米丽问。  
“这件斗篷太重了，是入场的典礼斗篷。等到上场的时候，他会用另一件斗篷。”弗朗西斯解释道，把斗篷叠着放在自己的膝盖上。他冲安东尼奥挥了挥手，安东尼奥也远远地笑着朝他致意了一下。“斗牛士斗牛的时候，这件斗篷一般会交给爱人或者友人之类他信任的人保管。”  
“法国人，我认得你。”他们后面那位妇人探头过来说，“他每次都把斗篷交给你。”  
“是啊，一贯如此。”弗朗西斯说，看起来很愉快并且得意。  
这时，安东尼奥已经用水沾湿了他的红斗篷、再把斗篷边缘在沙地上磨蹭了一会儿，以增加斗篷的重量。那法兰绒制的红布上有斑斑点点暗紫色的凝固血块，但他看起来并不在意。牛被放进了场地，几个骑着马的长枪手随即跟进；斗牛士们依次上前靠近公牛，用红布遮盖它们的视线然后闪开，让长枪手策马上前、把标枪深深刺入公牛背上的肌肉里。  
“那个长枪手是安东尼奥的哥哥。”弗朗西斯对他们说，指了指其中一匹马上的青年。他长得和安东尼奥非常相像，一道伤疤横亘在他的右眼之上。安东尼奥这时正举着红布向公牛接近，他猛地挥起双臂、那沾满了泥沙和水的红布就像一张船帆一样被风鼓胀起来。在几乎静止的两三秒之后，他倏然一收手臂，旋身擦着公牛退开。他的哥哥出现在牛的面前，把一支长枪牢牢扎进了公牛的脊背。“他曾经和安东尼奥一起上过斗牛学校。但后来眼睛受了伤，他就不再做斗牛士了。”  
“哎，他的动作多潇洒啊！”艾米丽捂着嘴巴惊叹道。的确，不管是不是专业的斗牛迷，只要是明眼人都能看得出来，安东尼奥的动作比起与他同场的两位斗牛士来，要优美和利索不知多少倍。他们根本没有人可以与安东尼奥相比。自从上一个黄金时代结束后，还没有人像安东尼奥一样斗得这么好。那其余的两位斗牛士，他们身上总是有许多冗余和花哨的动作，臀部扭来扭去的、试图给观众造成一种视觉上的假象，仿佛他们和牛贴得非常近似的。但安东尼奥不是这样。他没有任何一个多余的动作，身体始终挺得那样直，他挥起手、然后收回，不用任何掩饰的假动作，所有人都看得出来他和公牛紧紧地贴在一起。他们互相纠缠、旋转，但牛丝毫伤害不了他。  
很快，标枪手和其他斗牛士都退到了场地边缘。只剩下安东尼奥一个人站在中心，面对他的第一只公牛——这正是那天晚上顶死犍牛的那一头。人们发出喧哗声，而安东尼奥竟对着公牛露出了微笑——他看起来非常激动、兴奋。他所等待的就是这样一只公牛。  
“啊，啊！公牛！来吧，啊！”他两只手扬起自己的红布，冲着公牛大喊起来。他的身体站得那样笔直，仿佛是在舞会上邀请一位公主跳舞一般。  
那只公牛向他冲了过去，这场斗牛就开始了。  
这实在是一头又快又强壮的公牛。它每次向红布扑过去的时候，整块布都像被风掀起一样高高地扬起来。安东尼奥每举起一次红布，牛就向他冲去，他身子一转，很快消失在红布之后。当人们纷纷惊呼着站起身来的时候，下一秒他又“唰”地一收红布，毫发无损地出现在公牛身体的另一侧。他的动作如此优美又游刃有余，人和牛紧紧地贴在一起，仿佛一对亲密的兄弟、又仿佛在跳一曲紧密的探戈。那头牛横冲直撞，逐渐把安东尼奥逼到了斗牛场的边缘，但安东尼奥看起来不慌不忙，每次那牛向他身后的墙壁冲去、让他看起来毫无退路的时候，他都能魔术一般一挥红布，从布的另一端钻出身来，只留那牛惶惑地在原地打转。  
他就这样引导着那头公牛，沿着斗牛场的边缘移动着，仿佛要让所有观众都能近距离一览他的风姿。他一边与牛缠斗一边对牛说着话，直到再一圈开始的时候，那头公牛的体力似乎已经消耗殆尽。这时，安东尼奥突然猛地一扬手臂，那红色的巨帆在他身体一侧张开；公牛冲进了红布，一时间，人和牛成为了一个整体。斗牛士一手握着剑、将手臂直直地伸了出去。红布拂过公牛的眼睛，随后离开了——那柄剑已经刺入了公牛的两肩之间。在无限拉长的两秒静止之后，安东尼奥向旁边旋开了身子。那公牛在原地矗立了一会儿，便轰然倒在了沙地之上。  
“好！好！”  
亚瑟听到他身后的妇人喊道。妇人的男伴也喊了起来。一时间，方才笼罩场地的寂静爆炸了，所有的观众都欢呼起来。他们站起身来，高举双手为年轻的斗牛士鼓掌。安东尼奥举起一只手臂朝观众席微笑致意，他的助手拿着短剑朝他跑过来，他接过短剑，弯下腰去，把公牛的耳朵割了下来。  
“献给你！”他大笑着说，用助手递来的紫色绸布把牛耳朵裹了起来，朝立在场地一边的长枪手喊道。  
“这也是惯例了。”那位欢呼的妇人说，“他总把牛耳朵割下来送给他哥哥。”  
“他是个重情重义的好小伙子。”另一位观众评论道。那名长枪手在观众友善的笑声与欢呼声中策马上前，弯腰从斗牛士手里接过了牛耳朵。  
“我的心跳得像擂鼓。”艾米丽说，“我刚刚太提心吊胆了。这会儿，我全身软得像棉花一样。”  
亚瑟没有回答她。他又何尝不是呢？他感觉自己的衬衫底下全是汗水，这会儿已经说不出话了。  
在场上，几头骡子上前套住死牛的身躯，把它拖离了场地。欢呼声逐渐消减，安东尼奥双腿一收、来了一个漂亮的立正，他把红布贴着胸膛拿了起来，朝第二头公牛上场的方向庄严地看去。


	4. Chapter 4

那天下午，安东尼奥很快地解决了第二只牛，就像他对付第一只牛时一样干净漂亮。其他的两个斗牛士都比他差得远了，安东尼奥下场后，亚瑟很快赶到兴致缺缺——他能感觉到，并不只是他一个人这样。观众的情绪像一只扎了洞的皮酒袋一样很快地泄了下去，由于支持安东尼奥，他们最开始还会对另外那位穿着绿色斗牛服的斗牛士嘘一嘘，等到那位穿紫色的中年人上场时，他们已经连帽子都不屑于扔一个了。到了三四点钟的时候，太阳依然非常毒辣，艾米丽声称自己很快就要晕倒，于是他们就离开斗牛场，回酒店去了。  
等到了房间，亚瑟很快洗了个澡，他拿着昨天那本书坐到床上去，打算看一会儿书就休息。然而，直到快七点的时候，他仍然没有睡着。白天阳光长时间灼烧的触感仍然停留在他的脸上，让他感觉两颊发热，浑身像烧着一样火辣辣的。他迫切地需要喝点酒。  
他从床上站起来，向窗外看去。天空还没有完全黑下去，反而变成了一种橙色、粉色和紫色交杂的温暖色彩。每到夏天，不到八点钟，这儿的天空是绝对不会黑的。人们整日饮酒作乐，享受一个个漫长的、漫长的，仿佛永远不会终结的悠长午后。亚瑟沿着楼梯走下去，因为采光问题，一楼的餐厅比外面的街道要昏暗许多。他一眼就看见大厅中央围着许多人，一张小桌子被人围得满满的；他越过人群，看到安东尼奥正坐在那桌子旁。他这会儿已经换掉了那身惹眼的斗牛服，只穿了一件红褐色的衬衫，他一颗扣子都没系、直接把下摆扎在了裤子里，显露出一大片结实的金褐色胸膛。他旁边坐着一个小个子男人，肤色黝黑、相貌俊俏，正拿右手弹着桌上的几颗蚕豆，看起来一副不耐烦的样子。人们站在安东尼奥旁边，看起来都想和他说话，亚瑟没有办法穿过人群到吧台那儿，只好走了一半就尴尬地站在了原地。  
“喂，英国人！”  
他刚想转身回楼上去，就听到身后传来声音，是安东尼奥在喊他。他转过头，看到安东尼奥正举起一只手朝他示意，看到亚瑟，他的眼睛亮了。那副表情绝对不是客套，而是非常天真的友好与快乐。亚瑟没有办法，只好从人群中挤过去站在桌子旁边。  
“英国人！”他说，既兴高采烈又非常可爱，“你们今天看到我斗牛了吧？”  
“唔，我看到了。”亚瑟说，被周围的人群挤得晃来晃去，声音也淹没在嘈杂里，“我觉得那非常精彩。”  
“什么？”安东尼奥说。  
“我说，不如我们到那边聊吧。”亚瑟费劲地说，看出来对方由于吵闹根本没听清自己的话。但这话一出口，他就感到安东尼奥身边的那个小个子瞪了他一眼。  
“不。”那个小个子年轻人说，“他不跟你过去。”他把手里的玻璃酒杯“咣”地一声放在了桌面上，“就在这儿谈。”  
“这是罗维诺。”安东尼奥笑着说，“我的朋友，他是马拉加一个斗牛评论员，从意大利来的。”他又指了指亚瑟，“罗维，这是亚瑟·柯克兰。弗朗斯的朋友。”  
他说完这话，就拍了拍小个子男人的肩膀，冲亚瑟打了圆场，“别介意，柯克兰先生。罗维担心人们觉得我和外国人呆在一起的时间太久了。我要是跟你到另一桌去，人们会说闲话的。”  
“操你妈的。我没担心这回事。”那个小个子男人说，溜出一串儿又快又狠的脏话来，“操你奶奶的鸡巴蛋。我就是被你的崇拜者们搞得很烦，你这蠢驴。”他顿了顿，抬起一只手指了指站在桌子旁边的亚瑟，“我就是看他不爽。”  
“什么……”亚瑟一时语塞，他摊开双手，一时间不知该跟这个脏话频出的小鬼理论几句，还是干脆拂袖走人。这时，安东尼奥突然伸出一只手，温和地抓住了英国人的手腕。  
“哎，好啦，罗维诺。别管你奶奶的鸡巴蛋啦。”他笑着说，又将眼睛转向亚瑟，“英国人，对不住，你就坐这儿吧。罗维，我们加几张桌子。反正一会儿裘奥他们也要来，不是吗？”  
那个叫罗维诺的评论员耸了耸肩膀，又低头玩他的蚕豆去了。侍者给他们拿来几张桌子和好几把椅子，亚瑟在安东尼奥旁边的一把椅子里坐下，莫名其妙地瞪着坐在他对面的罗维诺。那意大利人却再也不看他了，他一会喝酒，一会跟旁边站着的人们闲聊，仿佛刚刚的事情根本没有发生过一样。安东尼奥随意地问了些亚瑟他们对斗牛表演的看法，又找侍者多要了好几杯酒。亚瑟本来无意与他攀谈太久（他在人多的地方总感觉不自在），但又不愿意打断安东尼奥的话，只好一直在那儿坐着，往肚子里灌了有半瓶雪莉酒。  
到了八点，又有几个人进了餐厅，走到安东尼奥这桌坐了下来。亚瑟认出其中一个是白天那位长枪手，他穿着一件白色的长袖衬衫，也像安东尼奥一样没系扣子，让衣服松松垮垮地扎在裤子里。他一只手搂着一个黑头发的女人，那女人穿着一件黑背心和红裙子，耳边别了一朵很大的红花，正把整个身子都靠在长枪手的身上。  
“看，胡安尼奥和他的高级婊子。”意大利解说员说。  
“去你奶奶的。”那个女人说，和长枪手一起朝桌子走过来。她离开长枪手的臂弯，走过来和意大利人亲了一下。罗维诺拍了一把她的屁股，放她回去和长枪手坐在一起了。  
“这是裘奥。”安东尼奥说，看到那男人走过来，就笑着伸出一只手与他击了两下掌，“我的好哥哥。他本来应该叫胡安，但他嫌这个名字太土了。他后来去葡萄牙做生意，就学葡萄牙人的叫法，管自己叫裘奥。依我看，这名字还是很土啊。是不是，裘奥？”  
“依我说，安托尼这个名字还是要土千万倍。”这个长枪手说，因为常年在葡萄牙生活，说话已经带上了葡萄牙语口音。他长得很好看，和安东尼奥肖似，但一边脸上的伤疤和白色的假眼珠给他平添了几分令人生畏的气质。他捏了一把安东尼奥的肩膀，就绕过他坐到亚瑟身边来，伸出一只手同英国人握手。他嘴角带着一点微笑，乍一看十分温和，但却让人摸不透他到底在心里想些什么。那个穿黑背心的女人走过来趴在他的肩膀上。  
“然后，这是伊莎贝拉。”安东尼奥说，将一只手向前伸直，授奖一样比着那个女人，“潘普洛纳城最美的姑娘。”  
“你就拿我开心吧，安东尼奥。”那姑娘说，“嗨，英国人。见过你了。你好啊，我是贝拉，是个舞蹈艺术家。”  
“舞蹈艺术家？”亚瑟愣了愣说道，在脑子里回忆自己是否见过这个女人的脸，“请原谅，我对西班牙舞蹈了解的不多。您在哪里表演过？”  
“瞧他那傻样儿。”意大利解说员说，摇摇头灌了一口茴香酒。让亚瑟感到恼火又不明所以的是，长枪手和那姑娘看了看他，也突然一起大笑起来。  
“天哪。瞧他的样子。英国人，你真好玩。”这个伊莎贝拉说，“我在哪儿表演？我在酒吧里表演。我的出场费可高呢，全看今晚老爷们愿意赏我多少。”她笑了好久，向安东尼奥转过头去，“哎呦，安东尼，你在哪捡了这么一位宝贝少爷？我说我是舞蹈艺术家，他居然全信了。” 她把下巴抵在长枪手的脑袋上，饶有兴趣地看着亚瑟，“安东尼，这位先生是谁啊？我觉得他是个有钱人。是个贵族。他有这种腔调。”  
“他是弗朗斯的朋友。”安东尼奥说，笑着对那姑娘做了个“打住”的手势，“哎，好了，别拿他寻开心了。我们才刚认识呢。你们这样笑他，他该生气了。”  
“……我觉得我应该走了。”亚瑟说，因为平白无故受了一番嘲笑有些窝火，没好气地看着安东尼奥的这三位相识，“而且，”他顿了顿又忍不住对伊莎贝拉说道，“那位先生，他也不该叫你‘高级婊子’。在我的国家，我们不这么称呼一位女士。我们不叫她们‘高级婊子’。”  
他说完这句话，其他三个人都愣住了。他们沉默了一会儿，你看看我、我看看你，过了三秒钟，罗维诺突然笑了。  
“瞧吧，蠢驴。你的英国老爷朋友生气了。”  
伊莎贝拉看了看他又看了看亚瑟，表情突然变得不那么戏谑了。  
“喂，堂瓦尔加斯，你这个下三滥。”她过了一会儿才笑着说，又看了一眼亚瑟，“哎呦，先生，您真可爱。但是，别在意了，我可不在乎他这么叫我，因为我们彼此都叫得很难听。他叫我婊子，我也叫他贱人。在西班牙我们就是这样。”说罢，她又大笑起来，“安东尼，你这朋友真是个宝贝呀。”她重复道。  
“哎，对不起，伊莎贝拉。我是个贱人。”罗维诺扬起两只手说，也不再拿那种嘲讽的眼神看着亚瑟了。  
“我原谅你了，堂瓦尔加斯。”伊莎贝拉说。  
他们很快又其乐融融地坐下了。但是，这一回，亚瑟感到他们不再那么反对他了。他明白了这点：他刚刚动了气，为的是维护一名他们的女人。这群西班牙人和意大利人们，觉得这点很讲义气。所以，他们现在把他当成自己人了。  
又过了一会儿，弗朗西斯从外面回来了。艾米丽和霍兰德跟他一起，看样子是在亚瑟看书的时候游览什么景点去了。他们三个也加入了晚餐，弗朗西斯叫厨房上了一桌菜，有冻肉，羊奶酪，薄如蝉翼的火腿片，不断流出滴滴答答芝士的热馅饼。一大桶用粘稠汤汁熬出来的蘑菇炖兔肉摆在一侧，给大家蘸面包和泡米饭吃。像人的小手臂那样粗的甜瓜装在篮子里，因为桌上再没空隙摆放只好挂在酒瓶上。他们吃呀，喝呀，一直到肚子都鼓起来，一切都变得热腾腾又晕乎乎的。餐厅里一些别桌的人们不时朝他们看来，毕竟一个斗牛士和这么多外国游客坐在一起用餐的情景，实在非常罕见。  
“嘿，英国人。”  
一片嘈杂中，亚瑟突然感觉安东尼奥碰了碰他的手臂。他转过头去，看到斗牛士正看着自己。  
“英国人。”他用英语说，看起来很认真，“你刚刚帮伊莎贝拉出头那样的做法，非常‘有派头’。”  
亚瑟愣了愣。“你是想说‘classic’？”  
“对。‘classico’。”  
“是‘classic’，”亚瑟纠正他，“最后不发重音。”  
“好吧，‘classic’。”安东尼奥说，冲他笑了，“是‘classic’。”他真诚地说，“我是要夸夸你。那非常‘classic’。我很喜欢。我很欣赏。”  
“噢。”亚瑟说，感到自己脸红了。“谢谢你。”他说。  
“喂，英国老爷！”这时，他听见伊莎贝拉从桌子那头叫他。他转过头去，看到那舞女坐在弗朗西斯旁边椅子里，两个陌生姑娘站在她身后。她们一个黄头发，一个脸上有褐色的雀斑，长得都挺可爱。伊莎贝拉比比那两个姑娘，冲亚瑟笑了起来。  
“英国老爷，”她说，“这有两个姑娘，她们听弗朗西斯说你上过战场，还是个伯爵，都好奇得很。怎么样，给她们讲讲你在战场上的故事吧？”  
“……噢。”亚瑟说，愣了两秒，随即皱着眉头瞪了法国男人一眼，“……不，别听他的。他在胡说。我不是伯爵。我父亲才是。”  
“都一样嘛，你以后是会变成伯爵的吧？”那个长雀斑的姑娘说，咯咯地笑着朝他走过来，“哎，英国的伯爵，你在战场上的时候是怎么样的？你是个将军么？”  
“……不，我不是。”亚瑟说，不知道要怎么向她解释。这个话题让他既有些尴尬又十分不快。他用求救的目光朝桌子对面看去，霍兰德正在跟包括裘奥在内的几个给安东尼奥干活的家伙聊天，艾米丽和弗朗西斯则饶有兴趣地朝他看着，看样子根本不打算救他，而是很有趣地要看他的好戏。他瞪着他们两个人，一下子觉得十分窝火，声音也变得不耐烦了起来。  
“我不是伯爵，也不是将军。”他没好气地说，不喜欢这一整桌人都盯着他看的场面，“我以后也不会成为伯爵，我有哥哥。好么？还有，战场很无聊。战争也是。”  
那个长雀斑的姑娘愣住了。  
“……噢。”她说。她的表情变得有点难看，刚刚的笑容也褪去了。她转过身和黄头发姑娘耳语了几句，又走回去坐在伊莎贝拉身边了。一整桌人这时都安静下来，有些诧异地盯着亚瑟看。  
“干嘛这么看着我？”亚瑟嚷道，因为灌下肚的酒有些不依不饶起来。他摊开双手看着所有人，“为什么？就因为我不愿意给一整桌人做笑料么？”  
“亚瑟。”艾米丽小声叫他，让他住嘴。看样子她又开始觉得尴尬了。  
亚瑟看着她的脸，刚想再说句什么，安东尼奥突然出声了。  
“伊莎贝拉。”他说，用指甲敲敲玻璃酒杯，脸上还是轻快的笑容，仿佛方才那件尴尬事儿没发生过似的，“贝拉，给我们跳支舞吧。今晚这么多人在这儿，我很想看你跳舞呀。”  
他说完这话，那个意大利解说员抬起眼皮朝他看了一眼，好像明白了他的意思。  
“喂，伊莎贝拉！”他也帮腔地喊了起来，从桌上的花瓶里拿了一只红玫瑰花冲舞女挥了挥，“跳支舞吧！我从上个夏天开始就没见过你跳舞了。”  
听到他们两个的话，那其余几个给安东尼奥干活的本地人也都哈哈大笑起来。他们吵吵闹闹地鼓起了掌，给伊莎贝拉起哄。桌上的气氛再次变得热闹起来，那两个刚刚受了气的姑娘也仿佛忘了先前的事情，一边一个地抓住伊莎贝拉的胳膊对她撺掇了起来。  
“不，不要，嘘，嘘，我才不跳呢。”伊莎贝拉说，她虽然明白了安东尼奥的意思，领了他的情，但还是抬起下巴冲抢白她朋友的英国人瞪了一眼。她坐在椅子里，一只手叉着腰，甩了甩头发又看着安东尼奥，朝他举起另一只手臂来。 “哎，你们都闭嘴吧！有安东尼奥在这儿，我可不跳。有他在这儿，就让他跳。让他跳！他跳得比我好多了。”  
“你在报复我呢。”安东尼奥笑着说。  
“安东尼奥，你还会跳舞？”艾米丽赶紧问道，也加入了活络气氛的队伍，“那是什么舞？难不成是弗拉明戈？”  
“你找他跳什么舞，他都会。他是个舞蹈大师哩。”伊莎贝拉说，“你们不是今天看了他斗牛么？他拿着红布和牛纠缠的样子，不就像跳舞一样好看吗？”  
“哎，是这样，是这样没错。”艾米丽说，又转头去看着安东尼奥，“嘿，安东尼奥，你能再表演一下你今天斗牛的动作吗？我下午一直捂着眼睛。我因为怕你受伤而不敢看，什么都没看全。”  
“他后天还会斗牛的。”坐在一边的长枪手笑着说。他这样说完，看了一眼安东尼奥，又扫了一圈在座的人，却突然从椅子上站起身来。他走到墙边，抄起那里倚着的一把木头吉他，先在手里掂了掂，然后冲大家挥舞了一下，“不过，安托尼。还是先让她看看吧！下一次和这一次，怎么说都不会一样了。”  
“哎，好嘛。”安东尼奥也没有推辞，便从椅子上站起了身。伊莎贝拉一只手伸到自己的腰部，撕拉一声，就把红裙子外面的一圈给扯了下来——原来她穿得是舞蹈表演时常用的那种两层舞裙，外面的那层可以随时拆卸。她把展开的裙子像一块红布一样举起来，递给安东尼奥。这时她只剩里面的短衬裙，衬裙只遮盖到膝盖以上，但她丝毫不羞，从容地又翘着腿坐回椅子里了。  
“好吧，我要拿着姑娘的裙子斗牛啦。”安东尼奥大笑起来，扬起眉毛接过裙子，夸张地张开手臂鞠了个躬。意大利人把手里的红玫瑰朝他扔去，他笑着接过来咬在嘴里。“那么，我的公牛在哪里？”  
“我提议让这位英国老爷扮演公牛。”伊莎贝拉高声说，看样子还没忘记刚刚的事，成心起哄要跟亚瑟对着干。  
“这主意很好嘛，”一直没怎么说话的霍兰德接腔道，把嘴里的烟吸了一口，然后吐掉。“英国人攻击，让斗牛士闪避。英国人要是抱住斗牛士的腰，就算公牛得手了。”  
“等一下，”亚瑟说，“凭什么我要……”  
“来嘛，亚瑟。”艾米丽央求道，冲他抱起两只手。那个抱着吉他的长枪手挑起一边眉毛，也饶有兴趣地摊开右手做了个“请”的姿势。  
“噢……”他没了声音，只好不情不愿地环视这一桌的人。他知道自己刚刚当了讨人厌的混蛋，如果这时候站出来给大家嘲笑一番，他们就会领情、此后也不记恨这件事了。其实，管他们呢？他才不在乎这些人过后会不会记恨他呢。但是，安东尼奥会怎么想他？他看着站起来的斗牛士，他一只手举着姑娘的裙子，嘴里还咬着玫瑰，好一副风流倜傥的滑稽像。这斗牛士，他本不必如此，却是为了化解亚瑟造成的尴尬才不得不这么做的。而亚瑟呢，他确实可以不领安东尼奥的情，直接抛下这一桌人回自己的房间去。但是，说到底，这一桌都是安东尼奥的客人。他能做到这样驳他的面子么？  
“来吧，英国来的先生。”这时斗牛士说，似乎看出亚瑟正骑虎难下，“就是跳舞。我不会让你难堪的。我们都知道你不是公牛，对吧？”  
“别废话啦。”那个长枪手用西班牙语说。他把一个凳子提起来，放在一桌吃空了的盘子上，随即一步跨上桌子、一只腿翘上另一只腿的膝盖，右手一拨，就坐在这高高的凳子上弹起了琴。这乐曲声一出，安东尼奥就笑了起来，他把玫瑰横咬在嘴里，把那红裙子像斗牛时那样举起来比在胸前。他一边把这红布料对着亚瑟，一边踩着乐曲声跳起了舞步，朝亚瑟走了过来。英国人实在没法，只好也从凳子上站起身来，不情不愿地看着他。  
“好哎，亚瑟！”艾米丽拍手笑起来，“亚瑟，我押你了。你去抓他的腰吧，我赌十个法郎你赢。”  
“我跟上这位小姐。”霍兰德装模作样地说，“我跟二十个法郎。”  
“五十个比塞塔赌费尔南德斯。”罗维诺说。  
“闭嘴。”亚瑟没好气地喊道。  
然而，安东尼奥看起来完全没为自己成了下注的对象这件事所烦恼。他依然笑着踩上节奏，在木桌子之间开始了他意气风发的表演。亚瑟看到他腰身挺得笔直，下巴高高抬起，一只手背在身后、一只手向前举着红布；他的膝盖微微弯曲，一只脚跟在另一只脚跟之后，像猫走路那样在地板上斜着滑步前进。转眼之间，他就走到了亚瑟面前，英国人下意识地想要避开，但是安东尼奥突然一展红布，布料蹁跹之间，他手臂向身后一收、旋身离开了亚瑟的身边。英国人只觉红布晃眼，茫然地在原地转了个圈，待他回过神来，安东尼奥已经站在了房间的另一头。  
“好啊，好啊！”他听到屋子里有其他人喊了起来。这时，许多别的桌上的人也都朝他们这儿转过身来，有些人大声起哄，有些人甚至鼓起了掌。一个男人拿起自己空了的盘子，用木汤勺合着裘奥的吉他声敲了起来。  
“你刚刚说不会让我难堪的，嗯？”他瞪着西班牙斗牛士，而安东尼奥大笑起来。  
“对不起，对不起啦。”他说，但看起来已经起了兴致，开始忘记同情亚瑟了。他再一次把红布举了起来，像骑士策马来回决斗那样，重新从房间的另一头向亚瑟逼近过来。唰！又是一瞬间的眼花缭乱。亚瑟笨拙地转了个圈，安东尼奥再次从他身体的另一侧旋转而过，步态轻巧地舞到了另一头。  
“我给安东尼奥再加十五个比塞塔！”伊莎贝拉也喊了起来。  
“算上我的十个吧。”敲盘子的那个男人说。  
“我也出五个。”刚刚坐在伊莎贝拉旁边的那个黄头发姑娘说。  
“来嘛，英国人。”安东尼奥笑着说，扶了扶嘴里的玫瑰花，“让我看看你的本事。”  
“……小混蛋。”亚瑟咬牙切齿地小声说。斗牛士又滑着舞步朝他走了过来，当他站在亚瑟跟前的时候，故意踩着舞步、扬起下巴，停在那里看着英国人，仿佛就在挑逗他向他示威似的。亚瑟被激起了火，有了想锉对方锐气的心，终于向前猛跨一步、向着安东尼奥的腰就伸出手去。  
然而，他整个身体冲过去，却扑了个空，又是一阵红色从他的眼前翻过，等那布料离去的时候，安东尼奥又离他远远的了。亚瑟干举着手臂站在原地，周围又响起了一阵哄笑。  
“再加把劲儿嘛。”安东尼奥说，“你还不够快呀。”  
“亚瑟，别输给他！”艾米丽喊道，“霍兰德可都为你押了二十个法郎呢！”  
“……这倒真是激励人心。”亚瑟没好气地说。安东尼奥再一次在音乐里朝他走来，他们一来一回，又擦身而过了三四次。亚瑟被那红裙子耍得团团转，恼怒之际，好胜心逐渐支配了他。第五次，斗牛士故技重施，又贴着他的身体舞了过来。他猛地向前一迈步子，这次不再管那红布是否会盖上他的脑袋，只是坚定地向着最初的方向伸手一搂。  
“哎呦，亚瑟！”艾米丽惊呼起来。  
那红布又旋开了。但是，这一次，安东尼奥没能躲开。  
他们站在原地，那片红色从亚瑟眼角的余光里缓缓落下。安东尼奥站在他眼前，正睁大眼睛看着他。亚瑟感受到自己臂弯里的实体，那没系扣子的衬衫里温暖的皮肤靠着他……  
“噢。”他怔怔地说。


	5. Chapter 5

亚瑟一辈子有过几次这样的时刻，他感到心跳声像敲击一面闷鼓一样擂着他的耳膜，他的听觉变得混沌，而时间被无限地拉长了。在仿佛离他很远的地方，酒吧中的另一个世界，他听到艾米丽的尖叫声，赌输舞女摊手叹气的声音，输了五十个比塞塔的评论员的一声脏话，木勺子“当”地一声敲在盘子上的声音，还有长枪手手下吉他的弹弦一响……这些声音，景象，仿佛在一面牛皮鼓的另一面，全部被与他隔开了，全部遥远，全部模糊，都在他耳边变成一团遥远混沌的杂音。而他站在牛皮的这一面，这一个完全不同的世界里，没有声响，没有更多的声响。他只听见那红布倏然落下，倏然滑落，倏然坠落，在他脚边柔软地堆成一团的声音。  
“噢。”他说。  
他的手从斗牛士那没系扣子的衬衫里误打误撞地滑了进去，他感到自己的手指，他不用看也能知道自己的手指，正贴着他在比亚里茨那晚打开的酒店房门里看见的那具身体，金褐色的、光滑的、柔软的，像东北部的山间小溪下的河床那样的，被溪水冲刷，变得温润，变得光滑，变得优美有力的河床的泥土。这身体果然像它看起来一般光滑，像河床一样光滑，他感到自己的手指因为用力扣进了那皮肤，就像一股激流让河床微微凹陷了一处。但比河床温暖，几乎是火热，光滑的皮肤在他的手掌下呼吸，像烈日照射下波动着的细沙堆成的山丘，却比沙丘平滑……这炙热的平坦的一片炙烤着他的掌心，他的食指和中指神经质地收缩了一下，指腹碰到了一道微微的凸起，他知道那是那道伤疤，他不用看也知道那道粉红色和白色的伤疤，横亘在金褐色的平原上，正在他的指腹下随吐息轻轻颤抖。  
“噢。”他说。  
他怔怔地、怔怔地盯着斗牛士金褐色面庞上橄榄色的双眼，此时正睁得很大，因为震惊和猝不及防直直地瞪着自己。他感到那些绿色包围了他，他可以，他希望，他希望永生在碧绿的潭水里游泳。他感觉对方缠着腰带的髋部，髋部，火热的，因为运动发热的髋部，正温暖地紧紧贴着自己的髋部。他看着他，他明白，他能感受到，一股灼烧堵住了他的喉咙，滑下了他的胸口，用一把钩子在他的肚脐以下狠狠一勾，冲向了他的耻骨……  
“……不。”他说。  
橄榄色的眼睛突然后退了，潭水从他身边消退，温暖光滑的河床也向两边分开。橄榄色变成灰色，变成黑色，变成红色。温暖变得冰冷，变得坑坑洼洼，变得失去水分，像一朵花蕾骤然死亡枯萎。他的眼前出现了半明半暗的天色，发出垃圾桶那样的酸味和腥臭味的壕沟；泥土湿漉漉地贴在他的后背上，一个只剩半个脑袋的士兵斜躺在他的面前，他的裤子半褪，灰白色的死去的生殖器直挺挺地立在空气之中，在那之上，是他破碎的肚子里流下的一串红红白白的东西……  
“……不！”他说。  
等他反应过来的时候，他已经踉跄向后退去，他在身后的椅子腿上绊了一跤、向后坐倒。他感到一阵尾骨的钝痛传来，意识到自己正仰面摔在两把倒下的椅子之间。方才远去的世界终于回到了他的视线之中。  
“亚瑟！”他听到艾米丽率先喊了起来。她从自己的座位上站起来，朝他跑了过来，“你还好吧？”  
“噢……”亚瑟说，皱起眉头，感到牛皮鼓面另一面的世界重新和他的世界融为一体。安东尼奥还站在那儿，表情有些吃惊，看起来既想过来扶他又拿不定主意。对，是的，他肯定感觉到了。亚瑟知道，那一刻，他肯定感觉到了。虽然只有短短的半分钟，是的，只有半分钟。现在他的时间又重新流动了。他又想起时间这回事了。刚刚那一阵子，那漫长的一阵子，那河床和沙丘在他手掌下起伏的一阵子——他以为已经过了几百年。他以为从第一片写着苏格拉底的陶片轰然掉落直到现在，也不过是这么长的时间。  
“他喝醉了。”他听到霍兰德宣布。荷兰人把嘴里抽完的烟卷拿下来，从大衣里换了一根出来塞在嘴里。他像乡绅那样风度翩翩地站起身，把桌上的钱扫过来，分了一部分放在艾米丽的帽子里，其余则拉开外套装进了自己的口袋。他说这话时没看亚瑟，不知道是为了给他解围还是只是随口说。他看出什么了么？亚瑟不知道。  
“踉踉跄跄。”伊莎贝拉评价道，因为丢了十五个比塞塔非常扫兴。“哎！安东尼，你就输给他了。”她插着腰看了一会儿，接着又跺了跺脚。安东尼奥把裙子捡起来要还给她，她挥挥手不要了。长枪手一手拿着吉他、一手撑着桌沿翻下了桌子，伊莎贝拉就走过去挽住他的手臂，和其他人一一挥手便上楼去了。  
他们离开后，其他人也陆陆续续地离去了。就像一场散场的戏，他们吃饱喝足，讨了乐子，对这个结局有点失望，却也就这样去了。亚瑟拒绝了艾米丽扶他的手，自己撑着椅子站了起来、把皱了的外套掸平。他不愿再去看安东尼奥，也不愿再呆在这里。他拨开人群，朝楼梯走去。为了躲避斗牛士的目光，他偏过头去看着另一处，却意外地看见弗朗西斯正站在楼梯口看着他。  
“……不。不要。”他喃喃地抱怨道，不想理会那道目光。法国人那张英俊的脸上多情的嘴唇此刻正抿得紧紧的，像一条不愉快的钢丝拉平了他的下颚。亚瑟隐约知道他也看出了什么。如果刚刚那无限长的几十秒里，除了他和安东尼奥之外，还有第三个人注意到了那件事情，那个人一定就是波诺弗瓦了。他认得这种目光。从那个早晨在比亚里茨的餐桌上，安东尼奥伸手与他握手时，弗朗西斯的表情就是这样了。亚瑟别过脸去，躲开法国人的目光，径直上了楼梯。直到走到最上面一节楼梯的时候，他依然感觉对方的目光像两把火炬一样烫着他的后背。  
那晚他辗转反侧，久久不能入睡。他走到阳台上，向下看去，望见寻欢作乐的人群和星星点点的灯光像一条巨蛇一样，在整座城市的街道间缓缓蠕动。从他楼上房间敞开的阳台里，他听到夜空中传来男女欢爱的声音。这声音甚至分外熟悉，他辨认了一下，明白了那声音正是那位舞女和她的长枪手发出的。这一刻他嫉妒他们，他嫉妒所有纵情欢爱、纵情享乐的人群。他像在比亚里茨那晚第一次看到安东尼奥那样，出了一身的冷汗。他向屋里看去，看到那天在游行的人群里安东尼奥递给他的面具还挂在衣架上，在昏暗的光线中发出淡淡的亮光。他走进房间，把大衣挂在面具上挡住了它，然后把阳台的门紧紧闩上、拉上了所有的窗帘，爬到床上，用被子盖住脑袋，就这样睡去了。

第二天没有安排斗牛，但庆典还是如火如荼地进行着。下午睡过午觉之后，霍兰德来敲他的房门。  
“想谈谈么？”荷兰人撑着门框说。他从打开的门径直走进房间，坐在了壁炉前的小茶几旁。  
“不怎么想。”亚瑟诚实地说。他知道霍兰德想要对他说什么。实际上，他非常好奇昨晚到底还有什么人不知道真正发生了什么。  
“抽雪茄么？”他问，从壁炉上的盒子里拿了两根雪茄出来，把一根递给霍兰德。荷兰人拒绝了他，看起来还是更喜欢廉价的卷烟。亚瑟只好自己拿了一根放在嘴里——他其实不怎么喜欢抽烟，但接下来的对话，没有几根烟是难以谈起来的。  
“霍兰德。”抽了一会之后，他开口了，“我完蛋了么？”  
“你不是不想谈了么？”  
“这时候就别再和我过不去了。”亚瑟说。  
“好吧。你怎么完蛋了？”  
“你不就是来跟我谈这个的吗？”  
“确实是。可我想听你说。”  
“好吧。可我不知道你现在都知道了些什么。”  
“我也不知道。我正纳闷呢。”荷兰人说，“昨天我看着你的样子……那个斗牛的小伙子治好了你的病么？这倒是一桩好事。”  
“不，没有。”亚瑟皱着眉头说，“可是，有那么明显吗？”  
“对我来说，足够明显了。你搂着他的时候，完全一副意乱情迷的样子。”霍兰德说，“那法国人一定也已经看出来了。艾米丽不明白，因为她从来没往你对男人感兴趣的那方面想过。安东尼奥的几个朋友也许也没看出来，那个漂亮舞女，和斗牛士的哥哥，当时眼里只有彼此。至于评论员，他已经醉了。”  
“我以为你当时只看着桌上的钱呢。”亚瑟悻悻地说。  
“我观察人。”霍兰德说，吸了一口自己的卷烟。“我了解人们。”  
“也许你比我更适合做个作家。”亚瑟叹了口气，“是的，没用。我虽然，你知道，我……有了反应。但是和往常一样，那些画面又出现了……我的兴致很快就下去了。”  
“从另一个方面来说，这不是也很好吗？”霍兰德说，“你不必担心自己惹上什么麻烦了。所以，现在的问题是什么？”  
“现在的问题？”  
“你说你‘完蛋’了。”  
“我……噢。我。”  
“你还是想要他。”  
“我……对。我还是。我无法把那个感觉忘了。”  
“但你明知道你不能。”  
“我不能。昨晚站在阳台上，我嫉妒所有可以寻欢作乐的人们。我站在那里，心里诅咒他们。”  
“那还真是非常的亚瑟·柯克兰。”他的朋友说，“你应该知道，你不只是身体上的不能吧。”  
亚瑟叹了口气。“对。”  
“那个波诺弗瓦会把你撕碎的。”  
“他胆敢这么做。”  
“也许他不能，但还有这里成千上万的西班牙人。西班牙人怎么说那个词来着？你要和他们的英雄搞‘变态性行为’。”  
“哎，别说那个词吧。”  
“我只是让你习惯一下。”荷兰人说，把抽完的烟放在桌子上，“还有你的表妹。”  
“她是真的迷上安东尼奥了么？”  
“这点你比我更清楚。”  
“我看那不过是一个年轻女孩对漂亮脸蛋的迷恋罢了。”  
“也许是那样。”  
“唉。”  
“也许你忘了那个斗牛士本人。”  
“真是这样。他不会想要我。”亚瑟说，因为这个事实突然被浇灭了全部的热情。“你现在是在劝我放弃了？”  
霍兰德低头看了一会儿地毯上的花纹。他把双手交叉起来，手指关节抵在下巴上，就好像他在跟人家谈生意时那样。  
“不，不是。”他说，“我只是来告诉你有这些事情真实存在罢了。”他停顿了一会儿，“你是个有理智的人么？”  
亚瑟长长地、长长地叹了口气。  
“我是。我一向是的。”他说，“这件事过去了。让我们别再谈它了吧。”

那天晚上，他向餐厅里的本地人问了安东尼奥常去的酒馆，把那个金色的面具放在外套内的口袋里，就出门打算把这个还给对方。我是一个有理智的人，他想，我一直是。我以自己的理智为傲。如果我要结束一件事情，我现在就要结束一件事情，我做了决定，那么这件事情就要结束了。他沿着波诺弗瓦旅馆后面的一条小路走着，这小路通往山上，而那间酒馆就在半山腰。这天夜晚的天气很晴朗，他沿着砖石路向上走着，听到有喧闹声从山脚的一个小广场传来。那儿有一个烟火专家今晚预定了表演，人们熙熙攘攘地挤在那儿，打算有烟火就欢呼、烟火失败了就拿表演者取乐。他登上了半山腰的平台，看到酒馆门外摆着几张露天的小桌，安东尼奥他们一伙人果然就坐在那儿。罗维诺，裘奥，伊莎贝拉，还有昨天的那两个姑娘还有几个小伙子。看到亚瑟走过去，他们停下了说话，一起转过头来看着他。  
“哎呦，操他奶奶的英国人。”罗维诺先说话了，他斜倚在一张椅子上，两只穿着尖头鞋的脚翘在另一张空椅子上，手里正拿着一杯酒和几张牌。“希望你是带着钱包来玩牌的。”  
“昨天的赢家朝我们炫耀来啰。”伊莎贝拉说，“我们刚刚还谈起这事，因为输了耿耿于怀呢。”  
“……抱歉。”亚瑟说，不知道该为了他们没意识到昨天真的发生了什么而感到轻松，还是因为安东尼奥脸上的表情感到尴尬。斗牛士正睁大眼睛看着他，仿佛没预料到他还会来找他似的。他抿了抿嘴，拉开外套，把那个面具拿了出来。“我不坐了。我只是来把这个还给费尔南德斯先生的。”  
“唷，费尔南德斯先生。”伊莎贝拉大声笑了起来，“安东尼奥，我觉得他就独独对你有点儿尊敬啊。”  
“抱歉。”亚瑟又说了一句，低下头去，决计把面具放下就转身离开。然而，他的手刚一触到桌子，斗牛士就站了起来。  
“英国人，别走。”他说，“我有话要问你。”  
“他有话要问他呢。”伊莎贝拉又学着斗牛士的腔调嘲笑道，罗维诺和那两个姑娘听了她的话，也一起大笑了起来。亚瑟觉得很是窘迫，这时不知道该怎么办才好。然而，一直一语不发的长枪手突然放下了他的杯子，朝安东尼奥看了一眼。  
“喂，安托尼。”他说，用一种很轻松的笑容看着自己的兄弟，“你们去别的地方谈吧。你们待在这里，伊莎贝拉又要让你跳舞了。你们昨天那番表演她还没看够呢。”他停了一停，把脸转向自己的女伴，“伊莎贝拉，放他们走吧。”  
伊莎贝拉叹了口气，用拳头打了一下他的肩膀。  
“嗳，你真没劲。”她说。  
长枪手笑着接住她的拳头捏了捏。“行行好吧，”他讨饶地说，“我不想弹琴啦。看我弟弟出丑，我已经看腻了。”  
“行了，英国人。”安东尼奥说，跑过来对亚瑟说道，“我们走吧。”  
亚瑟窘迫地看着他。他本来根本不想再和他多说什么话的。“你不必和我一起走。”  
“闭嘴。”安东尼奥说。他们只好沿着亚瑟来时那条山路离开了酒馆。快走到人潮涌动的广场的时候，他从亚瑟手里接过面具，又扣在了自己的脸上。  
“你不想让别人看见和我走在一起。”  
“不是的。”安东尼奥说，“我想好好地谈话。”  
“你有很多问题么？”亚瑟忍不住问。  
安东尼奥没有理他。他们又走了一会儿，亚瑟开始思考他是不是在因为昨天的冒犯生气。  
“埃德娜问你战场的事的时候，你发了火。”过了几分钟后，安东尼奥开口道。“为什么？”  
“埃德娜是谁？”  
“昨天那个和你搭话的姑娘。”  
“噢。”亚瑟说，窘迫感变得更强烈了。“我不喜欢提起战场的事情。”  
“弗朗斯告诉我你是写战争小说的。”  
“噢。他告诉了你这个。”  
“我问他的。我对你感到好奇。”这斗牛士说，坦率地从面具的小洞里看着他。亚瑟不敢回头与他对视——他听起来没有生气。为什么？这太奇怪了。  
“你不应该对我感到好奇的。”他只好说，“我是个说英语的外国人。”  
“正是这样。但我就是好奇。”安东尼奥说，“你为什么不喜欢战场的事情？”  
“听着，没有人喜欢战场。”  
“但是我知道的很多从战场上回来的男人，他们都喜欢在餐桌上对姑娘们夸夸其谈。”  
“夸夸其谈的家伙大部分都没有真的上过战场。如果他们真的上过，他们只会想要把战场忘掉。”  
“嘿……弗朗斯也这么说。”  
“我猜他会这么说的。”  
“但是，”这时候他们走到了上山的小径和山脚广场相接的一处斜坡上，从栏杆上往下望去，烟火专家正把一个个烟火气球用棍子挑起来，让风把气球送到空中。那些气球有的随着风飞到空中，就在夜空里爆炸，发出橙红色的火光来；有些被风送到地上，就在地上爆炸了。火星在人们的腿间乱窜，人群于是跳着脚躲避那些火花，发出嘘声和快活的大笑来。安东尼奥在这处斜坡上停下，手放在小径旁边的石头护栏上，朝广场上看去。“我想你讨厌战争的理由和他不那么一样。”  
“是么？”亚瑟抵触地说，在对方身边站住。“有什么不同？”  
“我说不上来。”安东尼奥摇了摇头，“昨天，昨天你退开之前，你摔倒在地上之前。你看着我的眼神，就好像在看着一个死人一样。”  
噢。亚瑟想。总算来了。他总算开始提起这件事了。  
“费尔南德斯。”他说，“你是想问我那时的表情么？”  
“是。”安东尼奥说，他的声音很真诚，和亚瑟想象的场景完全不同，“那种表情不应该发生在那种事情之后。”  
“那种事情？”  
“那种事情。”安东尼奥说，“你贴着我的胯部时发生的那种事情。”  
“噢。”亚瑟说，觉得自己的喉咙又梗住了。他觉得又羞又窘，想立刻离开这个地方，“别再说了。”  
“为什么？我感到好奇。”  
“可你别再说了。”  
“你这不是也知道当时发生了什么吗？”  
“请别逼我。”  
“亚瑟。”这斗牛士突然说，他转过头来看着亚瑟，那绿眼睛从面具里直直地盯着他。亚瑟意识到他第一次叫了自己的名字。“你勃起了。然后你的表情突然变得很可怕。然后你像见了鬼一样朝后猛地退了几步，摔倒在椅子里。”  
亚瑟深吸了一口气。去你的吧，他想，让所有人都见鬼去吧。为什么你们都要这样逼迫我？他终于抬起头看着安东尼奥，他看着那双坦诚的眼睛，那双他昨晚想要终生沉浸其中的眼睛，觉得挫败和愤怒从他的肚子里翻卷着一路涌上了喉咙。  
“对，我勃起了。费尔南德斯先生，我勃起了！”他尽量压低声音冲对方吼道，“我不知道你为什么在意这个，为什么好奇这个。我知道，昨天我的行为侮辱了你，我对你起了反应，我侮辱了你。我已经羞愧难当了，嘲笑我对你有什么乐趣吗？请放过我吧！我再也不会招惹你了。”  
他吼完这一番话，攥紧双拳站在原地，剧烈地喘着气。他很久没有发过这么大的脾气了。几乎是立刻，他开始后悔自己说出了这些——因为安东尼奥根本是无辜的。他心里清楚，这斗牛士只不过是被迫被卷进了他一厢情愿的迷恋里罢了。他几乎不敢再看对方的眼睛，而安东尼奥睁大了双眼，仿佛被吓坏了。  
“什么？”他说，看起来有点慌张并且莫名其妙（这种慌张是先前从没在这张游刃有余的脸孔上出现过的），“不，英国人先生，你误会我了。”他说，仿佛为了让亚瑟看清他的表情，突然摘下了面具，也不再惧怕自己被广场上的人群认出来了。“我为什么要嘲笑你？你侮辱我了么？我并没有说你侮辱了我。”  
亚瑟怔住了。  
“你不是想问我这个么？”他将信将疑地说，“你不是觉得恶心，所以来质问我的么？”  
“我为什么要觉得恶心？”安东尼奥说。  
“因为，我……我。听着，我不是个为了女人而生的男人。”  
“噢。”安东尼奥说。他看上去既友好又莫名其妙，“我知道。我当然知道这一点。”  
“你知道这件事？”亚瑟艰难地说，“你不感到恶心么？”  
“是的，当然。昨天那时还不明显吗？……不，我不感到恶心。”  
“……噢。”亚瑟说。这回轮到他愣住了。他没想到谈话最终会变成这样。他又深吸了一口气，这回平静下来了。他试着抬起头，用询问的眼神看着斗牛士。  
“你确切地知道我在说什么吗？”他试探地问，“你过去和人相处过，知道这是怎么一回事么？”  
安东尼奥噗嗤一声笑了。  
“英国来的先生，您把我当成一个孩子，或者当成一个傻子。”他说，“我没有和男人‘真的’相处过，但是我和女人相处过。我知道这是怎么一回事。”  
“没有‘真的’？”  
“没有‘真的’。但我知道。”他说，一个烟火气球在他身后的夜空里升起来，爆炸成一朵金色的光圈，短暂地照亮了他的脸。“从前有个叫米夏埃尔的先生，一位大使。他说他愿意资助我，所以要我和他见一面。我去了他的住所，坐在他的沙发上和他喝咖啡，他告诉我他希望我能和他‘处一处’。我那时不到十九岁，但我知道那是什么意思。”  
噢。亚瑟想着。他知道。他知道这是怎么一回事。而且有别人这样对他做过。他看我时跟看他们时有什么差别么？  
“他那么做时你感到恶心吗？”  
“不，不感到恶心。”安东尼奥说，“我只是为他感到可怜，因为我看着他，明白自己不讨厌这件事，但我不想要他。我拒绝了他，然后离开了。弗朗斯知道这件事后，对那位先生发了很大的火。”  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿。他需要认真想想这件事。  
“波诺弗瓦非常喜爱你。”他说。  
“我是他的朋友。他当然喜爱我。”  
他们对着夜空中星星点点的烟火沉默了一会儿。  
“那个米夏埃尔，”半晌之后，亚瑟问道，“他是哪里的大使，他长什么样子？”  
安东尼奥回头看了他一眼，冲他笑了。“他说英语，是个英国人。他穿着一件长大衣，很高很瘦，头发是灰白色的，全部梳往脑后。他有一对很高的颧骨，眼睛深深长在眼窝里。我觉得他那时看上去既威风又很可怜。”  
“说英语的也许是美国人呢。”  
“不，他说英语，他就是英国人。”他孩子气地坚持道。“你问这些做什么？”  
亚瑟支吾了一会儿。“如果我在英国看见这个米歇尔，我可以打他一拳。”  
安东尼奥笑了出来。  
“你这样说实在很有骑士风范。”他说。  
“才不是那回事。”亚瑟闷声说道。  
他们又沉默了。可这一回已经是让人舒适的那种沉默了。夜晚的清凉的风打在亚瑟脸上，他望着夜空，突然觉得白天那种令人生闷的沉重感消失了。我是个理智的人。他又想了一次。但是去他的吧，霍兰德的话吓不到我。一个火冒三丈的波诺弗瓦也吓不着我。  
“费尔南德斯。”他开口道，“请别为昨晚的事生气。请原谅我。”  
“我没有生气。”安东尼奥说。  
“我怎样才能确定你原谅了我？”他又追问道，心里知道这次已经带了点玩笑的意味了，“我的朋友，霍兰德说你不会原谅我。我想你的朋友波诺弗瓦也在生我的气。”他的嘴角小心地偷偷露出了一个微笑，“我怎么确定你真的没有生气？”  
然而，对他这样玩笑的问题，安东尼奥却认真地思考了一会儿。  
“我有办法了。”半晌后他说，突然露出一个笑容，朝亚瑟转过头来，拿那双眼睛兴高采烈地看着他。“明天你会去看斗牛吧？你一定要去。到那时候，我有办法让所有人都知道我原谅你了。”  
当晚的最后一个烟火气球升上空中，比这一晚的任何一个飞得还要高。它上升到夜空正中，缓慢而优雅地爆炸了。那些金色的烟火碎屑，像水母的触须一样缓缓落下，把这一片的屋顶都照成了金色。  
“我会去看的。”亚瑟说。


End file.
